


Alola, Buddy!

by FieryLeporine_Monarch55



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, 탈 | TAL (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, TAL/Pokemon crossover, tags to be added with updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryLeporine_Monarch55/pseuds/FieryLeporine_Monarch55
Summary: Say 'Alola!' to the little town of Seoul, where not much happens beyond normal life. That is, as long as your name isn't Kang Maru. His life is about to become a whole lot more hectic than he'd ever want, and making some friends along the way may be the only way he'll survive learning the secrets of his home island.





	1. Chapter 1

((I love crossovers with TAL, and I've been binge-watching Sun and Moon lately so why not? This probably won't be a long story so the updates will be whenever I and my ghostwriter Lexi have time to crank out a script together. Be sure to support the original TAL webtoon on Naver as well as Pokemon Sun and Moon~!))

* * *

"S-Stupid MeeWoon..."

A tiny child, no older than eight, was slowly making his way down the trail on a cliff overlooking the island called home. He had mussed blond hair and vivid tangerine eyes, and his clothes were covered in all manner of twig pieces, leaves, and dirt stains.

"L-Leaving me out h-here all b-by myself, -hic-!"

Only a mere hour before, he'd been walking home from school when a fellow classmate, MeeWoon, had her older brother grab him off the side of the road with an enormous bird-like creature known as a Honchkrow. The avian Pokemon had swooped down on the boy and lifted him high into the air as the girl shouted 'Crybaby losers should get lost!' at them. After a while, it had dropped him down in a patch of grass, flying off with a jovial trill.

"S-Stupid! I ha-hate her! And her s-stupid b-brother too! A-And that dumb H-Honchkrow!"

Kang Maru was a resident of Seoul Island, being raised by his mother Kang Maeum who ran the island town's bakery. He attended the Pokemon Academy, and besides not having a partner Pokemon, he was just like any of his classmates. Except they all bullied him, calling him 'Crybaby Kang' and doing the worst kinds of things to him and his possessions. He could never quite keep his tears in check, and he was unable to fight back against anyone, even if his own safety was on the line.

"Momma...Momma's g-gonna be so upset if I d-don't get home s-soon..."

They lived together, just the two of them. Well, three counting her Slurpuff, whom she'd gotten as her partner when she had been Maru's age. Cookie doted on Maru as much as her master did, often finding Maru whenever he was upset and bringing him fresh malasadas, the sweetest the meringue Pokemon could manage to create.

"C-Cookie should b-be able to f-f-find me, right? Cookie c-can f-find anything!"

Even him, lost all the way out here on the outskirts of the island...Right? The sun was going down, and that meant it'd be dark soon. Maru HATED the dark. Anything could be lurking out in the forests, anything! Even...Dark types.

"C-Cookie! Momma!" Maru called out, shaking now. "M-M-Momma! C-C-Cooooookiiiiieeeee!!!"

The bushes up ahead of him suddenly rustled.

"Muh-Momma?" Maru called out in a quieter voice, arms crossing over his chest.

The thing that stepped out of the bushes was, in fact, not his mother or even Cookie. Instead, a fluffy teddy bear-like Pokemon trotted on all fours, its pink face bearing a wide smile. "Kiiiiii?" It said, tilting its head as it stared at Maru.

"Wh-What a cute Stufful..." Maru sniffled, smiling a bit as he took a step towards the Pokemon.

The Stufful then screeched while standing up and smashed its paw into the metal railing long the cliffside, the railing breaking in half instantly. "UWAH!" Maru yelped, falling back on his rear in terror. _'Stuffuls are actually scary!'_

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" The Stufful shrieked, advancing on Maru with a sadistic glee in its eyes.

The eight-year-old stood and took off running as far away from the wild Pokemon as his little legs could manage, Maru crying in fear as he heard the Stufful give chase. Several bird Pokemon were startled out of their places as Maru ran through the trees, hoping to lose the Stufful's attention. Before long, Maru slowed to a halt, night having fallen upon the island and its inhabitants. "It's so dark..." Maru mubled, looking around and spotting different Pokemon all cozy and ready to sleep. A nest of Wingulls was still chirruping above him, until a Pelipper landed over them, squawking the little ones to sleep. "Momma doesn't like it when I stay up late...She's gonna be upset if I don't get home and get ready for bed soon..."

The thought of his mother, always fluffing his hair and kissing both cheeks to make sure he knew how much she loved him...

"M-Mommaaaaaaaa..." Maru started to bawl, unhappy and cold and tired.

The resounding 'KIIIIIIIIIIII' that suddenly answered him made him break off into his own scream, the Pelipper crying out and fleeing the nest with the Wingulls following. Maru backed up as he spotted the flash of pink, his heel hitting a tree root and causing him to land on his back.

"Ah-Augh..." The child whimpered in pain, freezing as the Stufful screeched again. "N-No-! No! St-Stay away! Stay away!"

The wild Pokemon only screeched again, its claws appearing and glowing as it geared up to attack. Even as Maru shut his eyes and looked away, however, there was a sudden feeling in his mind that something was going to happen. The sound of bodies colliding hit his ears like a gust of wind, and when he had the courage to look up, Maru saw that the Stufful was uncomfortably grasped in two large dark arms.

Following the length of the limbs, Maru saw that they were connected to a small yellow-ish mass. It threw the Stufful hard against a tree, the trunk breaking from impact, and when the other Pokemon stood back up, one of the arms curled a fist that impacted with the Stufful's snout, the Stufful running off crying loudly.

Maru gingerly and slowly got up into a sitting position, gasping as the Pokemon turned around towards him. It...looked like a doll? A badly made weather doll, yellow cloth with red cheeks and black eyes and a mouth scrawled on it with crayon. The belly had two spots on it, but as Maru's gaze moved towards the tail, which he quickly saw was a jagged stick, the spots _moved_ , revealing they were, in fact, eyes.

"...Did...Did you save me?"

A hissing noise. Though to Maru, it sounded like...someone with a parched throat, who needed water. The Pokemon shifted back as he reached out for it, then as he went still, it seemed to grow curious and teetered forward to his hand.

"Thank you." Maru smiled, starting to feel drowsy. "You chased that mean Stufful away. You're my hero."

The hiss sounded bewildered by that as the eyes went wide, and then the Pokemon panicked as Maru's eyes dropped shut and the child fell over, a black limb catching Maru.

* * *

"Maru~"

The child came to with a startle, sitting up fast and realizing he was home. His mother was sitting next to his bed, looking exhausted but relieved. "Maruchi! Oh thank goodness, I was so worried!" Maeum sobbed, wrapping him in a tight hug Maru tried to bury himself into. "I was so scared when I came home and you weren't here! I called the school, and SaeHa-Seonsaeng told me that you'd gone off with another student. Then she said you'd left to go home and must've gotten lost!"

"Mmm..." Maru looked down, eyes focusing on his mother's beloved Pachirisu pendant.

Maeum sighed, finally loosening her hold. "Cookie must've searched for hours before we found you. You were all curled up in the roots of a tree and there were some Pokemon nesting on you to keep you warm."

"...Ah, what kind were they? Did any of them look like a doll?" Maru asked as the previous nights' events came back.

His mother frowned. "A doll? No...I don't think so. It was mostly Furrets." She again hugged Maru, sniffling, and he hugged her back tightly as he realized how scared she must've been. "I'm so glad they kept you warm. I brought you right home, and put you to bed after Officer Jenny made sure you were alright."

"O-Officer Jenny was here?!" Maru squeaked.

Maeum's cheeks turned pink. "I-I guess it was a little over the top to call her, but-" Maeum's amber eyes went watery the same way her son's did, "-But I was so worried Maruchiiiiiiii. Your mother was so worried about you."

"S-Sorry Momma...A wild Pokemon chased me."

She recoiled in shock. "Oh my goodness! Thank the deities that you weren't hurt!" Maeum continued to cuddle Maru. "It's still before school, if you want, you and I can stay home today. I'll call SaeHa-Seonsaeng and tell him you don't feel well."

"Uh, I don't-" The thought of running into MeeWoon, however... "-D-Don't feel good, to be honest...Would it really be okay?"

Maeum nodded, kissing him on the head. "Cookie will bring up some omurice in a bit okay? You just lay down and rest for a bit." She opened his window, the sea breeze wafting in smelling of warmth and salt and flowers from their garden below. "We can run some errands together and have lunch in a bit if you feel better."

"Okay Momma." Maru snuggled down under his blanket and watched her leave the room. The soft rustling of trees from outside was soothing and familiar, and Maru shut his eyes. _'I definitely wasn't dreaming though...Whatever that Pokemon was, it saved my life...'_

The little hissing Pokemon, who'd been so strong to fight off the Stufful easily.

'It was so cool, so cool~" Maru smiled as his body relaxed. _'Ah, I wish I knew what it was. I wish I could meet it again so I could thank it...'_

"Hmm hmm hmmm~" Maeum was beaming as she cooked the perfect omurice in a small skillet. "Plenty of veggies, since little Maruchi needs his strength. Hmm~ I should buy some sweet potatoes to roast for him!" Her Slurpuff bleated by her side happily. "He loves eating roasted sweet potatoes after all~ If I can get some Combee honey too, I can cook the sweet potatoes with that." Maeum cupped her cheek happily, thinking of how excited Maru would get over roasted sweet potatoes.

Cookie bleated again, her tongue lolling out adorably.

"Alright, that should do it." Maeum broke the egg over the rice and added gravy to it, handing the plate to her partner. "Cookie, please take this up to Maru okay? I bet he must be hungry." Cookie again bleated, taking hold of the plate and waiting as Maeum placed a spoon on it, adding a trail of ketchup in the shape of a heart. "This will pep him up!" Maeum smiled warmly.

Her Pokemon marched off with the meal to deliver it, Maeum turning her attention to the dishes. "Right! Have to clean before we can go anywhere, so-"

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** _

She flinched and went running as soon as she heard the terror in her child's voice. "Maru?!" The door to her son's bedroom was open, and Maeum grabbed the doorframe when she saw Cookie was standing still and whimpering. "Cookie, what just-"

"Momma...Momma, _-hic!-_ "

Maru was curled up in the corner under the window, arms over his head and cheeks rosy from crying suddenly. "Maruchi, come here, what happened sweetie?" Maeum moved to her child's side and hugged him as Cookie bleated and tried to approach.

" _AHH! AHH! AHH!_ " Maru started screaming again, trying to keep his mother in front of him.

Maeum stared, unable to understand what her son was screaming for. "Maruchi, what is it? Cookie just wants to give you your breakfast."

" **NO NO NO NO NO-** " He cringed and wiggled to keep her between himself and Cookie, the Slurpuff now deflating like a melted cake at the epiphany. "Keep it away! Stay back! Don't come any closer!"

Maeum pulled Maru into her lap, hugging him. "Maru, sweetie...It's only Cookie. Why are you suddenly afraid of her?"

"HHHHHHHHH-" Maru only wheezed, flinching hard as the Slurpuff whimpered and set his plate down.

* * *

_'That was the day I realized that Pokemon terrified me. SaeHa-Seonsaeng diagnosed me as being traumatized by the attack, so my mind had been locked down into the idea that any Pokemon would attack me. I could only see Pokemon as predators instead of potential friends. I didn't go back to school for several days, and even though Momma could tell it wasn't right, she let me stay home...'_

* * *

"Maruchiii...It's been nearly a week. You have to go to school!" Maeum called up to her son, sighing at the lack of reply and turning to face the blond man in the hall. "I'm so sorry, SaeHa-Seonsaeng. He just won't budge, it seems. I think he's terrified of seeing the school Pokemon too, not just the wild ones." Cookie was officially unable to go into Maru's room or anywhere near him, the Slurpuff unhappy but complacent with the new rule.

SaeHa shook his head. "Don't worry, Kang Maeum-Nim, I think I can handle this. I'm worried for him as well." The teacher and resident doctor of the school went up the stairs slowly to Maru's room, knocking twice on the door. "Kang Maru? It's just your teacher, may I come in?"

There was no answer, but SaeHa opened the door anyway, finding Maru was hugging his knees on his bed, looking gloomy and dour.

"Hmm..." SaeHa meandered over to sit on Maru's bed. "...You know, if you don't want to touch Pokemon you don't have to." Maru looked up, wide-eyed. "You can observe them from afar. There are many people who are adults who do that. It's nothing to feel bad about." The teacher smiled, and the look was so calm and understanding that Maru was reminded his teacher was the one who'd gotten the Pokemon Center in their town started from the ground up. "And if you feel like you are not well, you can stay by my side, okay?"

SaeHa was a very kind man. Along with his long blond hair and vivid green eyes, it was a small wonder the female students in the upper grades sent him chocolates on holidays. Maru uncurled and pursed his mouth in a pout, nodding at his teacher.

"Alright then~ I'll be waiting downstairs for you so get ready quickly." SaeHa smiled again, returning downstairs and giving Maeum a thumbs up.

The breeze felt good, even though the entire walk to school Maru clung tightly to SaeHa's side. "C'mon now, Maru." The teacher said in a humored tone, doing nothing to loosen Maru's grip. "If the people in this town didn't know us, they'd think you were my son by how fiercely you're clinging."

"Sorry Seonsaeng." The child mumbled.

SaeHa chuckled. "No apology necessary. I've known you since you were a baby, after all." He ruffled Maru's hair, his smile so warm and comforting. "If you feel safe with me, then that's good. I'm your teacher, I should make you feel safe no matter where you are in this world. So rely on me if you are scared."

Maru's eyes glimmered as he stared at the expression of his teacher. _'SaeHa-Seonsaeng is such a good man. He's sometimes cranky when the class is slacking off or someone forgets their homework, but he loves his students more than anything in this world.'_ And it was that love in return for his teacher that made Maru feel like SaeHa would understand... "It wasn't my fault, when I was lost." Maru uttered, his steps halting as soon as he spoke.

"...Hmm." Any other adult might've blown it off with 'Oh nobody MEANS to get lost, don't worry!' But SaeHa wasn't any other adult, and he already knew Maru's behavioral changes were extreme. "...So...whose fault was it?"

The child flinched, and when his fingers squeezed SaeHa's hand, his digits were squeezed gently in return. "...M-MeeWoon...Her big brother's Pokemon kidnapped me and dropped me where I had never been before...Then that stupid Stufful chased me and I got even more lost..." Maru whimpered out his words, trembling a bit. "I-I don't want her to come near me again."

"She won't, I can promise you that. I'm going to tell on her and her brother to the other teachers, okay?" Maru bleated and looked up at the wry smirk SaeHa had on his face, the teacher's hand coming down to Maru's head and gently ruffling his chick-blond hair. "Even adults tattle, Maru, especially since you could've gotten hurt by her idea of a prank. The teachers should never allow anyone to get away with hurting other people. So the other adults have to be told she did something bad and needs to be taught a lesson." The teacher said.

Maru hugged SaeHa's leg tightly, sniffling loudly.

* * *

"...And that's the situation." The blond teacher concluded after explaining what had happened, Maru still fairly attached to his leg. The principal, Jack, was frowning as the other teachers and his assistant stood in the office. "Granted Kang Maru was able to return home safely, but that an upperclassmen so callously used his Pokemon and could've injured an eight-year-old-"

The P.E. teacher Choi waved his hands. "We get it, Doctor, I swear~ I know Hyeunchi can be reckless with his partner, I'll be sure to talk to him about this."

"That will not be enough, ChorangYi." SaeHa shook his head. "According to Kang Maru, Gwihun MeeWoon's treatment of him has been going on for a while. I want any and all traces of this bullying to be stopped, immediately and fully. What if that Stufful had harmed Kang Maru? We all know those things can kill people if they felt like it."

There was an awkward shuffling in the room.

"...Kang Maru?" Jack's voice was incredibly soft for a man his age. "Would you like it if you had a pass to stay with SaeHa-Nim for today?"

Maru nodded silently, sniffling again. He was so tiny in the room full of adults.

"Then you will be in charge, SaeHa-Nim. This student's safety is in your hands." Jack ordered. "ChorangYi, bring Gwihun Hyuen and Gwihun MeeWoon to my office about lunch."

SaeHa smiled and nodded, turning towards Maru. "See? The adults will handle things from here."

"Y-You won't kick her out?"

Jack shook his head. "No, but they need to be told that their actions could have had terrible consequences. Pokemon should never be used to hurt other people. My school cannot tolerate people who would do that."

"Okay..." Maru wasn't convinced things would go well. He had a sense for these kinds of things.

As it was, he clung even more fiercely to SaeHa as they made their way to the classroom, the pass on a string around Maru's neck. He hid adamantly from the Pokemon they passed in the hallway, SaeHa gently but firmly leading Maru on with a hand on the child's back. When they entered the classroom, Maru wasn't surprised to see MeeWoon, nor was he surprised when her gleeful grin fell at the sight of him clinging to SaeHa.

"Good morning class." SaeHa spoke, seeming to 'ignore' Maru from that point on. However, anytime Maru flinched, SaeHa's heel moved back and led the child further behind SaeHa's robes, including when he'd turn around to write on the board.

It didn't take long for the other children to get nosy. "Seonsaeng!" The boy next to MeeWoon, one of her friends, raised his hand. "How come Kang Maru is standing up there with you? You always tell us to stay in our seats!" MeeWoon had the most bitter expression an eight year old could possibly have, and it immensely scared Maru, maybe even as much as the Stufful had.

"And that's still the rule. However, Kang Maru is standing up here with me because I need his help." SaeHa replied calmly.

Maru slid until he was almost completely behind the teacher. He regretted coming back to school; it was clear MeeWoon knew something was up. And the moment SaeHa left the classroom, Maru would be doomed.

"So how come he's here?" MeeWoon spoke up, the tone of her voice making it clear what she meant.

SaeHa coughed politely and turned to look at her. "Because I need his help. Are you suddenly hard of hearing, Gwihun MeeWoon?" As several of the students stifled giggling, MeeWoon's face turned pink, making her look even more scary in Maru's opinion. The rest of the lesson continued until the bell ran, and Maru hid under SaeHa's desk as he shuffled through some papers. "See? I'm still here and you're fine, Maru."

"Seonsaeng?"

The teacher perked, glancing at the girl standing next to his desk. "Ah... Ongeonhan Nabi, was it?" SaeHa hummed in thought.

"Is Maruchi okay?" The girl asked with a stress on her tongue. Her Popplio barked and wiggled in her grasp, the water Pokemon happy to be carried around.

SaeHa smiled and patted her on the head. "Something happened, but I'm sure he'll be fine. Maru is a strong boy." He peered under the desk. "Right?" The teacher pulled his chair away for Maru to crawl out, the boy standing up as Nabi readjusted her grip on her partner Pokemon. "Look Maru~ Nabi received her partner Pokemon while you were staying home. She's raising Popplio."

"Isn't she cute?" Nabi held up her partner. "I've only had her for a few days, but we're close already!" The Popplio barked and attempted to nose her way towards Maru.

He immediately shrieked and ran behind SaeHa, whimpering in fear.

"Ah! Maruchi?!" Nabi recoiled with a disheartened look, Popplio sagging in her arms with a weak bark.

SaeHa knelt down by Maru and patted his back. "Nabi, listen very carefully. Maru was scared very badly before, so he's afraid of Pokemon. I'm afraid it's not just your Popplio, but even his mother's partner Pokemon scares him." The teacher had his voice as low as he could, hoping it'd be enough to keep the news a secret.

"Oh no...Maruchi..." Nabi peered around SaeHa to see her classmate still crouched in fear. "...Ah!" She perked up, however. "Mama! Mama's partner might be able to help!"

The teacher blinked. "Ah, right. Your mother has a Comfey, doesn't she?" SaeHa turned to Maru with a smile. "Comfey is a nice Pokemon that gathers flowers to make leis for the people it likes. And it's quite small, so it shouldn't be very threatening to you, Maru. I should see about getting you scheduled for a therapy session with Comfey."

"I'll see if Mama will make cookies too! Her cookies are sooooo good!" Nabi beamed, her Popplio barking and clapping its flippers together.

She held out her hand and beamed as Maru sniffled and placed his own in her palm. "Okay...Momma makes malasada doughnuts. I'll bring some too." He sniffed as SaeHa gave him a tissue. "Thank you, On...On..."

"Ongeonhan Nabi." She curtsied cutely.

Maru nodded as he dried his eyes with one hand. "Thank you, Nabichi." She giggled, her Popplio barking and again lunging out towards Maru, making him squeak and dart for cover. "HUUIIIIIIII!!!" Maru cried out, SaeHa sighing.

"Ah! No no, it's no good." She gently told her new partner. "You see? He can't play right now. Can you wait until we go home today? I'll play with you then, Dew." The Popplio barked and jumped out of her arms, hopping around Nabi's feet in circles and tugging on her dress.

SaeHa smiled. "You named her Dew then?"

"Ongeonhan Princess Dew Seabreeze!" Nabi gleefully beamed, the two males looking exasperated instantly at the name.

The teacher chuckled. "It's ah, a very strong name for sure."

"SaeHa-Nim." Another teacher had appeared at the door. "Sorry, could you come with me for a moment?" She looked uneasy about something.

Maru stiffened, gripping SaeHa's sleeve. "Seonsaeng?" The teacher looked conflicted at first, but then his face eased.

"It'll be okay. Look. Ongeonhan Nabi, you should watch over Kang Maru, okay?" She bleated in confusion. "Think of it as a challenge. You and P- You and Dew will be in charge of keeping him safe while I'm gone, okay?"

Nabi saluted him, Dew coping her and nearly falling over. "Okay!" she replied, already excited by the idea of this challenge, Dew barking in agreement. She again extended her hand and took hold of Maru's. "Let's go look at the field from the window! The older kids might be battling right now!"

The upperclassmen usually had training outside on the school battlefields, and SaeHa's classroom faced the biggest field.

"O-Okay..." Maru nodded, edging around to her side to keep Dew on the other side. "D-Dew is very p-pretty, by the w-way..." He stuttered out, clearly not wanting to be rude.

Nabi beamed as SaeHa left with the other teacher, shutting the door partway and leaving it ajar.

There was indeed a battle going on, and Maru recoiled behind Nabi's shoulder with another fearful squeak as he saw the familiar black feathery mass of Honchkrow flying around the field, a Combusken in hot pursuit. "Hmm...I don't know that the fight's fair. They're both bird Pokemon, but Combusken can't fly. Honchkrow has the aerial advantage." Nabi mumbled as she and Maru sat on the windowsill.

"Why...c-can't it fly?" Maru asked as Popplio barked and wagged its lower half about.

Nabi smiled and tugged a large book out of her satchel bag. Opening it revealed it was an encyclopedia of Pokemon. "I can't get a Pokedex until I'm a Trainer, but Papa lent me this for school!" She set it down and flipped around the pages until she found Torchic's entry, the next page over displaying Combusken and Blaziken. "Combusken is a Fire and Fighting type, so its body mass makes it too heavy to fly. It has so much muscle in its wings that they're no good at keeping it in the air."

"W-Woah! Nabichi is incredibly smart!" Maru's eyes sparkled.

Nabi perked in surprise. "I-I am...?" She said softly, face turning pink at the compliment. Dew nudged her elbow, barking happily. However, the little bonding moment was interrupted as the door slammed behind the tree, MeeWoon and several of her friends behind her.

"Crybaby Kang..." The bitter-faced eight year old growled.

Dew barked and dove into Nabi's arms, Maru backing up behind her. "Y-You're not supposed to be in here yet!" The doe-eyed girl tried to put her foot down and be brave. SaeHa had made this her challenge to take on.

"Shut up! Get lost, you and your dumb-looking Pokemon!" MeeWoon snapped. "Why are you back here, Crybaby Kang?! It was finally so nice without you around! I thought Oppa's Honchkrow threw you out far enough!" She stomped her foot. "But today you're back and clinging to Seonsaeng like the crybaby loser you are! Just disappear!"

Maru whimpered, his fingers clenching in the material of Nabi's dress sleeve. She glanced back over her shoulder at him, seeing tears starting to leak out from the corners of his eyes, and her little eight-year-old fists balled up as an intense, furiously protective fire seemed to crackle to life in her belly. "SUH-SUH-STOP CALLING HIM THAT!" Nabi yelled, Dew honking in alarm.

"Uh-!" MeeWoon actually backed up, all of the children surprised by Nabi's shouting. "Y-You're gonna regret yelling at me! Precious, come out!" She launched a Pokeball, and the figure that popped out was a mushroom-shaped dog Pokemon. "Hyuen got me this Snubble for my birthday. She's super tough!" The child bragged.

Nabi stared at the Snubble pawing the ground like a bull, and she bit her lip. "Ge-get ready Dew." she said to her companion, who promptly assumed a battle stance, staring down their opponent but not making any move.

"Well now." Came a familiar smooth voice, the children all freezing as the doorway was filled with SaeHa and another teacher, a tall pale man with long purple and blue hair and icy blue eyes. "I was going to wait until they were called in, but you know Chun Ryang?" The blond teacher's eyes were angry. "I think I'll be taking Gwihun MeeWoon here and her entourage to the principal's office."

Maru sagged in relief behind Nabi, who breathed in and felt the tension drain out of her; Dew likewise laid herself flat on the floor, whining happily.

"B-B-Buh- Seonsaeng! They were threatening us!" MeeWoon immediately yelped. "Precious was going to protect me!"

The trio by the window bristled. "Sh-she's lying!" Nabi retorted, pointing at MeeWoon. "She threatened us! And she wouldn't stop picking on Maruchi!" Maru's fingers again clenched in her sleeve, and Nabi felt emboldened once more. "An-An- _AND YOUR POKEMON IS THE DUMB LOOKING ONE!_ " The child yelled, arms raised in the air, the Snubble barking in shock.

"Ongeonhan Nabi." SaeHa's tone was still calm. "That will do for now." However, he was slightly smirking, Ryang's eyes arched to show his own amusement. "Come on, MeeWoon. You and your lot have some explaining to do to Principal Jack." Ryang waved his fan to indicate to the children it was time to move.

MeeWoon scowled and glared at Nabi and Maru as her friends were led out, stomping off after them sourly as her Snubble followed her.

"...Thank goodness..." Nabi sighed in relief, only to yelp as Maru's weight fell against her side and he hit the floor. It seemed that he had fainted. "M-Maruchi!"

The next time Maru opened his eyes, Nabi's face was hovering over his. The light in the room was tinted red, which meant- "School's over, Maru." He blinked and sat up, SaeHa sitting at his desk. A large blue cow-like Pokemon was standing next to him, and as it mooed the bell on its neck jingled.

"You fainted. Seonsaeng let me and Dew watch out until you woke up." Nabi told him, sitting back down in her chair next to the cot he was on.

Maru blinked, his senses finally coming back fully, and he swiftly turned around to hug Nabi tightly. "You protected me...Thank you Nabichi. Thank you _-hic!-_ " He cried into her tummy as Dew barked from nearby, by now aware that she'd startle him if she got too close.

"Nabi. I think that you may become a wonderful Trainer like your mother." SaeHa spoke up from his desk, smiling.

She giggled, hugging Maru's head to comfort him.

* * *

"C'mon!" Nabi beamed as she and her mother met Maru and Maeum at their door. "Welcome to my house Maruchi!" Nabi's home was huge, a manor-like building with white walls and floral-themed pillars decorating the front entryway. The scent of flowers permeated the area, and Maru wondered if this was how overwhelming it was when people came to his mother's bakery and smelled all the delicious things she and her staff baked on a daily basis.

A Cutiefly buzzed by, startling Maru who dove behind his mother with a yelp.

"...Papa...your Pokemon scared him..." Nabi whined, her father laughing sheepishly as he called the Cutiefly back to him. Maru peered out from behind Maeum's dress to Nabi, watery orange eyes already full of stress and anxiety. "Hey, it's okay." She tried to reassure him with a smile. "Come on, I'll show you mama's Comfey! She's super nice and cute!" She held out her hand, Maru taking it and holding her fingers as tightly as her sleeve the day before.

As the children ran off, Maeum bowed to the other two adults. "Thank you for doing this."

"This is Mama's garden!" Nabi threw her arms wide as she and Maru stood in front of a vast area full of flowers. "The Pokemon who are attracted by the flowers are very kind and gentle, so this where therapy sessions take place." She beamed as Cutieflies and different Grass types milled about, all enjoying the sun and breezes pouring off the ocean and over the island.

While Maru initially flinched at seeing the Pokemon moving about, he did relax after a moment of taking in the beauty of so many flowers in the green lush grass. "I-It's pretty..." He quietly mumbled, gazing about.

"Ah! Comfey!"

Nabi's gleeful shout directed Maru's attention to a tiny faerie-like creature gathering flowers. A flower chain was hanging off its tail, and as it picked the final blossom to complete the circle, it flew over to them, Maru backing up in fear. "It's okay Maruchi! Comfey just wants to give you the necklace!" Nabi tried to assure him.

"Hu-Huuiiiiii..."Maru squeaked out, backing up again. He froze as Comfey swooped over him - and abruptly fell on his rear as a soft weight settled on his neck. The flower lei Comfey had made was now resting around his neck, and the sweet scent of the flowers immediately took over his senses, leading him to a drowsy state. "Ah...It smells good..." It smelled like the backyard at his house...and like SaeHa's classroom too...It smelled like a lot of things that Maru liked.

As Maeum and Nabi's parents came to join them, Nabi bounced on her feet pointing at Maru. "It's working!"

"Maruchi, you're looking better already." Maeum quietly muttered as she saw her son, lounging in the grass. The moment ended, however, as a playful Lillipup sprinted over from the Stoutland sitting near the garden pond, Maru immediately shrieking as it tried to nip his clothing and entice him to play. It only took a few seconds for Maru to occupy his mother's arms, bawling heavily in fear as Nabi picked the dejected Lillipup up into her arms.

The girl was pouting now as her mother patted her on the head. "I thought it was working, at least..."

"There, there. Let's have him calm down a bit from all the excitement. SaeHa-Seonsaeng will be joining us in a bit, so why don't we set up for a snack?" Nabi's father suggested, ruffling the Stoutland's fur lavishly as Nabi returned its wayward Lillipup.

Maeum beamed and nuzzled her son. "Now there's an idea! Maruchi, we should do that! Let's show these folks how malasada masters do it right?!" The prospect of baking cheered Maru up immediately, the child sniffling and clearing his face before nodding. "Maruchi is learning how to make the various types of malasada doughnuts. His favorite is sweet malasada."

"I like spicy malasada doughnuts!" Nabi chirped, flailing her arms.

Maru, being let back down by his mother, made a confused noise. "Nabichi likes spicy?"

"Uh huh! I love spicy food!" She was bouncing energetically, clearly not afraid of making her preferred flavor known.

Her friend seemed amazed by the revelation. "Nabichi's so brave, even liking spicy food. The spicy malasada is so strong, it takes a strong tongue and stomach to be able to eat one."

"Maruchi, why don't you make a spicy malasada for practice?" Maeum offered. "Since Nabichi likes spicy, you should try to make one that she'll like!"

Maru started to sweat. "Eh?! B-B-But what if I messed up?! She might get ill!"

"Don't worry, I'll be there to watch your back." Maeum smiled warmly. "Let's make malasadas for all of our new friends, okay? That's the best part about making food. Making it so that your friends and loved ones know how special they are with each bite."

Dew suddenly barked and clapped her flippers. "Dew likes malasada doughnuts too!" Nabi giggled. "She likes sweet ones like Maruchi."

"Sweet ones suit a sweet personality." Maeum clapped her own hands together. "Ongeonhan-Nim, you won't mind if we-" Nabi's mother clasped their hands together, crying from happiness. "I'll take that as 'yes'."

Cookie was called out of her Pokeball, Maru hiding behind Nabi once more. "Even a Slurpuff? But she's so cute!" The eight-year-old was astounded by the amount of Pokemon Maru was scared by. A Snubble had been scary, sure, but they'd nearly been attacked. Slurpuff and Comfey and Lillipup were all gentle Pokemon.

"Uh-uh." Maru shook his head, again gripping her sleeve.

Nabi held Maru's hand and led him into the kitchen with Maeum and Cookie following after.

* * *

' _Nabichi never made fun of me for it. Even though she couldn't understand where my fear came from, she never said it was ridiculous or mocked me for it. Even though I could tell she wanted to introduce me to all of her family's Pokemon, she held back and read to me about them instead. She's a kind person and I'm happy to have her as my best friend.'_

* * *

When the weekend was over, Maru both dreaded and looked forward to school. Nabi was in his class, after all, but so was MeeWoon. He hadn't seen MeeWoon or her brother, but he just had the worse feeling in his head that his fate would be ill if he crossed their paths.

"Don't worry! It's my task to protect you, Maruchi!" Nabi beamed as they met up at the school gate and walked onto the campus.

He smiled bashfully. "I think Seonsaeng only meant that for the class time." Maru perked as Dew barked from the sling Nabi was carrying her in. "That sash is very cute by the way."

"Papa made it just for Dew! The material is really comfy for Water Types." Nabi hugged her partner and kissed Dew's large nose, the Popplio barking and hugging her master in return. "And I don't care! Dew and I are going to protect Maruchi as long as you need it! No matter what scares you or who picks on you, we'll definitely have your back!"

Someone stepped into their path, and Nabi squeaked, going to clutch Maru's hand as a tall teenager trudged towards them.

"Hey, uh..." It was MeeWon's older brother, Hyuen. "So, uh...I got chewed out...So I'm apologizing for what I did." He was scratching his head and pointedly not looking at them, uneasy.

Maru held Nabi's hand tightly, ready to run with her if need be.

"What I did was stupid, even if it was MeeWon asking me to do it. The teachers made it clear that I was misusing my partner and that I could be in serious trouble if I did anything like that again...So...I'm sorry." Hyuen sighed out the last few words, slumping.

The children stared at him silently.

"...C-C'mon! Can you accept it?" He clasped his hands together and bowed his head. "Otherwise Choi-Seonsaeng is going to run me to death! He said he would!"

Maru instantly recalled Choi, the tallest teacher there was on staff, and friendly until you crossed his very precise lines.

"..."

Nabi flinched as Maru's grip suddenly seized as tightly as an Ekans coiling around her hand. Hyuen's Honchkrow had just appeared, a gust rolling over them as it landed on his back for a perch. As Maru retreated behind her like before, Nabi felt that emotion seeping back into her, fists curling as her voice broke out. "Have fun running to death then! Maybe you'll understand how Maruchi felt when you did that to him, and actually be sorry!" Nabi snapped, Dew barking in agreement as Hyuen's jaw dropped, the little girl marching her bewildered friend into the school building.

Maru continued to gape as Nabi pulled him along. "I can't believe you just did that..." She responded with a line of irritated noises, and the boy swore she even outright barked like Dew at one point. "...But..." He smiled as the reached the classroom. "Nabichi was so cool just now. You're really my hero!"

The girl's anger faltered at the comment. "I-I am...? Thank you!"

"Getting along well?"

They both brightened at SaeHa's voice, the teacher leaning against the doorway as the students filtered in. "Good morning, Seonsaeng!"

"Good morning, Maru, Nabi." SaeHa's eyes were twinkling, making Maru think of the sun peeking through bright green leaves. "I really enjoyed those malasada doughnuts you both made. You've got your mother's talent, Maruchi."

The rare use of his nickname by the teacher made Maru brighten even more.

"Now, today's lesson is going to be on berries. Specifically, the type that grow here in Seoul's fertile soils. Now, if you look at the western section of-" As SaeHa began class, Maru made sure his desk was as close to Nabi's as possible. She was between his window seat and the rest of the class, her hands folded as she paid no mind to MeeWoon's glare.

Maru glanced out the window, still uneasy. _'Every time a Pokemon comes near me, I feel so terrified...Even Cookie, who helped Momma raise me...'_ His grip on his pencil tightened and he started to chew his lower lip. _'It's no good...Nabichi's Dew, who's so fun and playful, and Lillipup who's a loyal Pokemon...I get so scared by all of them...How can I ever become a Trainer if I can't even stand to be near them?'_ Maru caught sight of a Wingull flying about the field outside. _'Battling would be one thing but what if I had to care for asick or injured Pokemon? If I had to...To touch...T-Touch...'_

"-As well, the time for a Pecha berry tree to yield fruit can be up to- Does anyone know?" SaeHa asked, looking around and noticing Maru daydreaming. "Kang Maru?"

The child jumped, turning red as the other students started snickering. "Uh-" Nabi suddenly shifted in her seat, and Maru glanced at her hand to see a Pecha berry sticker resting on her fingertip. "Teh-Twenty-four?" He squeaked out, face flushing even more as SaeHa stared at him.

"Yes, that's correct. And what are the special properties of a Pecha berry?"

Nabi raised her hand. "It heals poisoning, Seonsaeng."

"Correct again. It looks this class actually pays attention." He smiled, getting a few giggles. "Now, when making Pokemon food from berries, what is the best strategy for cooking-" SaeHa returned to the lesson in full, and Nabi slid something over to Maru. An entire sheet of tiny berry stickers, the Pecha berry slightly misaligned on its spot.

He smiled and took the sheet, knowing exactly what to do with it.

"Your folder's super cute now!" Nabi said as soon as Maru revealed the plastic binder now spotted with berries, a few pages tucked inside.

Maru beamed. "You gave me the idea, Nabichi." He opened it to show her the pages, doodles of the mysterious Pokemon Maru had encountered scribbles on notebook paper with question marks around it. "I've decided that I want to go looking for it. I want to thank it for rescuing me." Nabi stared at the drawings in fascination. 

"Oooh...What is it?"

The boy hummed with a frown. "I dunno. A mean Stufful was chasing me around when this Pokemon came outta nowhere and saved me. But Momma said when she found me, the only Pokemon nearby were Furrets." He hopped onto the windowsill. "It was small, but its attack was super strong! It punched that mean Stufful right in the nose!"

"Woah! I wonder what it was?" Nabi said, amazement clear on her face. She then perked up with an idea. "Oh! Maybe my book knows!" She immediately began rummaging through her bag for the book she'd shown Maru before.

Maru perked up bounced in his seat, waiting as she got the book open. "It looked kinda like a weather doll. Does that help?"

"Hmm..." Nabi flipped through the pages backwards and forwards. "...There's the weather Pokemon 'Castform'." She showed him the little Pokemon that indeed looked like a doll... But...

He shook his head. "No, no. It looked different from that."

"Hello~!"

Maru and Nabi looked up from the book to see Gasun, the school janitor. His Mr. Mime was sweeping behind him, cheerfully twirling around as he entered the classroom. "Oh? I thought that Doctor would still be here if there were children around but it seems he's not." Gasun's other Pokemon, a beautiful Xatu with shiny orange markings, was sitting on his broom end.

Despite Gasun and his partners being...really weird, they were incredibly friendly. The janitor's messy brown hair always looked like he'd gotten out of bed and fallen into a river, but his orange eyes were always warm, if a bit hard to tell what he was thinking sometimes. He enjoyed talking to the students, and surprisingly, he often had quite an amount of wisdom to dish out when it was needed. (That hardly stopped him from bothering the other teachers, and they did tend to get hilariously over-dramatic in reacting to his teasing.)

"Ahjussi! Maruchi and I are looking for a Pokemon!" Nabi said, Dew barking and sliding on her belly to high-five the Mr. Mime, who obliged happily. "You've lived a long time right? You must know a lot of different Pokemon then." The child set down her book and took Maru's binder to show to Gasun.

The janitor tilted his head with a hum as he stared at the picture. "...Hmmm, I see."

"D-Do you know it?!" Maru asked, antsy for an answer.

Gasun smiled as he held up a finger. "You are a very good artist Maruchi~!" The kids nearly fell over in exasperation at his reply. "Hmm, but. I do believe I've heard of this. Tell me, Maruchi, was it using a Ghost Type move?"

"Uh-!" Maru blinked, not expecting such a serious reply. "I...I think so? It...It had really big shadowy arms."

The janitor nodded. "Mhmm...It was Mimikyu."

"Mimikyu?" The children repeated with wide eyes.

Gasun smiled. "Mhmm. It's a very elusive wild Pokemon, and for good reason." He turned towards Maru. "Maruchi, thanking it would be kind, but Mimikyu is a very dangerous Pokemon to even be near."

"...Even so...Mimikyu saved me. I have to thank it for that, Momma says if someone does something good to you, you should return the gesture!" Maru stated.

Nabi beamed. "My Mama and Papa say the same thing! Ahjussi, where does Mimikyu live?"

"Ohoho~ Are you two adamant about this?" Gasun's smile had turned into a smirk. "They say that a Pokemon Trainer who caught sight of what is underneath Mimikyu's disguise died from shock."

Both children went white as snow.

"It's a Ghost and Fairy Type, and it doesn't like sunlight. It only likes dark, creepy places that little ones shouldn't venture into." Gasun wagged his finger at them.

Maru swallowed the lump in his throat. "E-E-Even so...Even so-!" His eyes watered, but there was a fire in his eyes. "If Mimikyu hadn't stepped in I wouldn't be here! Even if it's scary, even if finding it means going to scary dark places, I need to say 'thank you'!"

"And-and-and I'll help!" Nabi said, following her friend's rising resolve and clasping her tiny hand with his, the two looking like siblings in the moment. "Mimikyu helped Maruchi, so it deserves a 'thank you'! And-and I have to protect Maruchi from all the mean wild Pokemon! We're friends, a-and I'm in charge of looking after him!" Dew barked and clapped her flippers; she felt the same too, even if she couldn't get any hugs from Maru like Nabi did.

Gasun chuckled softly. "I see~ Your resolve is admirable. Well, I wish you both the best of luck."

"Thank you Ahjussi!" Maru grabbed his backpack, stuffing the binder in it and dancing in place as Nabi packed her own bag. "C'mon Nabichi! We've got work to do!"

SaeHa came in at that moment. "Oh? I heard 'work'. What are you up to?"

"We're gonna go find Mimikyu, Seonsaeng! See you tomorrow!" Maru called as he, Nabi, and Dew dashed out, missing the sight of SaeHa blanching and dropping his papers.

Gasun hummed as he stared after the children. "Those three..." He blinked as his collar was seized.

" _ **W h y  a r e  m y  k i d s  g o i n g  a f t e r  M i m i k y u ?**_ " SaeHa growled out slowly, a fiery aura flaring around him as Gasun sweated nervously.

The janitor showed no fear, however, and only smiled. "It seems Mimikyu is the mysterious Pokemon that saved little Maruchi's life. And he wants to find it and properly thank Mimikyu for saving him."

"AND YOU JUST LET THEM RUN OUT?! ARE YOU INSANE?!" SaeHa bellowed in his face. "Mimikyu is DANGEROUS! People have died from just looking at it! What if it decides the kids' antics aren't as cute as others would find and it hurts them?!" He let go of Gasun and began to muss his hair in a frenzy. "What if they get lost trying to find it?! It hides in dark places, and night falls quickly in Seoul! And Nabichi's Popplio is a newborn, it's just a baby! They haven't even mastered attacks yet! A wild Pokemon could rip them to pieces!"

Gasun put his hands up. "Hey now, calm-"

" _ **You.**_ " SaeHa's hand again closed on the collar of Gasun's shirt, the fiery aura back. "You're coming with me."

The janitor blinked. "Uh? Where?"

"We're following them. My children, my poor unsuspecting kids. Don't worry, Seonsaeng will protect you both." SaeHa snarled as he stormed off with Gasun dragged by his shirt, Mr. Mime and Xatu trading uneasy looks.

* * *

The entirety of finding Mimikyu was about three hours. When Maru and Nabi had stopped by one of the carts around the outskirts of town to purchase explorer hats, 'we're real explorers now!', SaeHa and Gasun kept their presence hidden while also making sure they were never more than a few yards away. "Come on now, Doctor, isn't this a bit much?" Gasun sighed as they walked the same path as the children ahead of them.

"My students need to be protected, Gasun. I wasn't watching out for him when Maru was taken and dropped into danger, I'll be damned if I'm not there when he needs me again." SaeHa replied tersely.

Gasun hummed. "Could it be...more than just teacher's pet syndrome?" SaeHa spat air in astonishment. "Well? I recall you showing favoritism towards little Maruchi even before now. Is it because of Mano?" The janitor, now out of uniform and wearing a travel hanbok and knee-length trousers, strolled along the path alongside SaeHa.

"I care about my students, you drunken lunatic." SaeHa growled, although the fact that his face was flushed didn't make his case any better.

As Maru and Nabi both stopped to drink water and douse Dew in what was left, Gasun looked around their surroundings. They were fairly deep into the forest, not far that there'd be issue getting back into town but enough that wild Pokemon would definitely be around. "I wonder what Mimikyu's reasoning for saving him could've been." The janitor hummed thoughtfully as SaeHa wheezed and drained an entire bottle. "Though there's records of Mimikyu being sighted, we don't have any real concrete info on it."

"Some Pokemon rescue humans because they've always had loyalty in them." SaeHa replied with a bedraggled groan.

Gasun offered his arm to help SaeHa to his feet. "Perhaps Mimikyu saw a lost little boy and felt it had to step in. Stuffuls are dangerous even to their own kind."

"No matter its reason, I am their teacher, and if it becomes a threat-"

A loud hissing suddenly broke the air, as did Nabi screaming. SaeHa made to bolt towards them, but was effectively clotheslined by Gasun's arm. "HUK! Let me go to them!" The blond began flailing, Gasun setting his hand over SaeHa's mouth so the teachers' yelling wouldn't give them away.

"Now now...Let's see how well they fair." As the teacher began to complain and thrash, Gasun stared at the trees, between which the children were visible. "They're going to grow up someday, after all..."

Nabi was now the one hiding behind Maru, Dew clinging to her leg as the Mimikyu shuffled forward, hissing.

"H-H-H-" Maru's teeth were chattering hard and loud, but his fists clenched tight and he swallowed the lump in his throat. "M-....Mimikyu."

The hissing stopped, and the creature straightened up a bit, though the 'head' sagged to the front a little.

"...Mimikyu...you...you were the one who saved me from that Stufful that night, weren't you?" Maru asked with a shaking voice. Now that it was daytime he could see that it looked a lot like a Pikachu, though...really disproportional. "I-I wanted to...To find you...I wanted to thank you."

The Mimikyu shifted as if regarding the two children and frightened Popplio, and scooted forward, Dew barking in alarm and scaling into her master's arms.

"Ah! Mimikyu! Here!" Maru suddenly sifted through his bag, and pulled out a malasada, setting it on the ground. "I made it just for you!"

The Pokemon paused, then abruptly crawled over the doughnut and began to munch on it in a noisy fashion. "Ah, Mimikyu likes it!" Nabi remarked in awe, Dew honking in the same tone as they watched Mimikyu eat.

"M-Mimikyu, do you want another? I brought as many as you could eat, I wanted you to know how much it meant to me." Maru beamed as he laid a few more malasadas out, giving a reddish one to Nabi and a pink one to Dew. "Here! A Spicy malasada and a sweet one for you both too!" He held out the treats as Mimikyu proceeded to gorge itself on the baked treats happily.

Nabi's eyes and smile went wide and she instantly took the doughnut and bit into it, a happy noise leaving her as Dew chewed her own into pieces. "Hoho~" Gasun laughed softly as he and SaeHa peered around the trees. "You see? Look at that."

"...I...Okay. Fine, you were right." SaeHa sighed. "Could it really be helped though? After all, the stories-"

Gasun poked his shoulder and pointed with a smile. Mimikyu and Dew were chasing each other around the two children who were now laughing. "Pokemon are our friends, and friends of Pokemon are friends of the land we live on. If even Mimikyu can get along with children, we adults should try to accept it as well."

"...Is what you said but..."

SaeHa's eyebrow was twitching madly, Gasun holding back a laugh the day after. Back in the classroom, and all the students sans Nabi and Maru were cornered against the wall, Nabi and Maru writing at their desks...

Mimikyu perfectly at home sitting on Maru's lap.

"...Maruchi...Why...How..." SaeHa uttered in a pained, tired, and bewildered combination of tones. "...I thought...you couldn't touch Pokemon?"

Maru blinked and looked up, the Mimikyu crawling up his shirt front to sit on his shoulder. "He's not like the others, I guess. Buddy doesn't make me feel scared. I feel safe actually!" The Mimikyu hissed, startling the children, and it affectionately nuzzled itself against Maru's cheek.

"...'B-Buddy'?" The teacher repeated in exasperation. _'Nobody knows how names should work, do they?'_

Maru beamed, hugging the Mimikyu to his chest. "Because he is my buddy!"

"That's adorable~ What a lovely name for a new friend, Maruchi~" Gasun cooed as he approached the child's desk. Mimikyu turned to look at him as he extended his hand in welcome. "Hello there little Buddychi. Please treat Maruchi and Nabichi well, okay?"

The Mimikyu stared, then hissed, SaeHa jolting as an enormous glowing purple arm extended from under the disguise Mimikyu wore, the claws wrapping around Gasun's hand and dwarfing his limb completely. The janitor merely laughed and shook hands with the Pokemon as Xatu chirped from his broom, standing straight up as it used Psychic to stay upright.

"Now look here Doctor~ It's a new friend, don't you want to make this adorable friend feel welcome?" Gasun bid.

SaeHa took a steeling breath, and Nabi was oddly sure she heard him say something quietly, like 'I hate you so much you drunken-' before the teacher took a step towards Maru as the Mimikyu's arm retracted. He then jumped with a yelp as the Mimikyu hissed loudly, and the children and Gasun were left blinking at the sight of the teacher hanging from the rafters. "I-I'll welcome it from afar, thanks."

"Buddy says hello!" Maru informed them cheerfully, nuzzling the Mimikyu once more. "Let's do well in class today, Buddy~!"

The Mimikyu hissed again, seeming to bounce happily.


	2. Chapter 2

((Finally have enough time to churn out a new chapter~! I see I've got the attention of quite a few~ Good, I hope this wild ride is one all my lovely readers enjoy~ Don't forget to support the original TAL webtoon on Naver!))

* * *

 

"Maruchiiiiiiiii!"

The boy jerked awake at the yell, blinking at his ceiling. A snoring by his ear told him Buddy was curled up on his pillow again, underneath a thick black cloth he'd gotten for the Mimikyu to comfortably sleep under. Maru sat up, rubbing his face as the yell came again from the window. "Ah..." He got out of bed, tossing his blanket over Buddy to make it even darker (and getting a raspy purr from the Pokemon for the effort) and went to his window, looking out to see Nabi standing in front of the garden.

"Maruchi~! I thought you'd never stop sleeping!" She laughed, waving to him as Dew frolicked about sniffing the flowers. "C'mon! We're delivering to the school today, remember?"

Delivering...? He blinked as he fully woke up. "...THE ROLLS! OH GOD!" Maru darted way from the window as Nabi's jingling laughter floated after him, knowing she'd just go around and come in as he got ready, tossing clothing out of his closet trying to put together his outfit. "Buddy! Wake up, we're gonna be late! I thought we'd sleep in today but we have to do the delivery for Mom before the sun's up!"

"Hhhhhhhh?" The Mimikyu's form shuffled about under the blankets, before its arm extended over to grab its disguise laying on the table next to the bed.

Maru pulled on his shirt and sighed, beaming as Buddy straightened out the rag. "Smells nice right? Mom says the lady in the market who sells laundry soap added flower oils to this batch~" Buddy hissed again, its eyes displaying happiness, and as Maru pulled on a short-sleeved jacket, the Mimikyu hopped onto his shoulder and buried itself in the hood of the jacket. "Nice and comfy? I'm glad. Let's get a move on!"

"AOU AOU~!" Dew barked as soon as Maru walked into the kitchen.

The blond boy proceeded to jump in terror as the Brionne lunged for him, Nabi grabbing her partner and hugging the seal Pokemon to her chest. "Dew, you KNOW Maruchi can't hug you yet." Ten years later saw Nabi and Maru as eighteen year old adults-to-be, both with partner Pokemon as loyal as themselves.

Dew had evolved into a Brionne, the second stage in Popplio's line. Her body was bigger now, and her neck ruffle had turned into a three layer 'skirt' that hung down over her tummy, two adorable and poofy 'pigtails' sprouting atop her head, giving her a very cute and friendly look. Dew barked and clapped her flippers, waving to Buddy as the Mimikyu peered around Maru's neck.

Nabi's outfit consisted of a pair of navy blue leggings under a dark blue dress, a black short-sleeve jacket much like Maru's on over it, and black and blue running shoes perfect for the island's many terrains. She had a rucksack on her back, not only carrying her notebooks and homework, but a lunch, medical kit, several Pokeballs of varying types, medical kit for Pokemon, Dew's favorite food, and disposable cameras she used to take pictures of Pokemon they'd meet.

"Oh, things have been so much easier thanks to you two helping me out with the deliveries to the school." Maeum praised as she gave Maru his usual breakfast of eggs, sausage, cheese, and herbs all folded up neatly into a tortilla shell. "Today...Ah. I hope you both get your Pokedexes. Your partners should be strong enough."

She rubbed Dew on the head while the Brionne scarfed down her own bowl of food, barking happily while Buddy munched away on a malasada made just for the Mimikyu. "Even if we don't, I still have eight cameras!" Nabi beamed as she chewed her own breakfast burrito.

"Only eight?" Maru teased, getting a gentle bop to his back by her.

Maeum smiled as they messed with each other lightly. "You two could pass for siblings, you know?" Maru's outfit was his red jacket, black shirt, red khakis, and black and red running shoes, a similar pack to Nabi's (and similarly stuffed) on his chair. "Look out for each other, okay?" She told them both, ruffling their hair softly and leaving the faint buttery scent of food.

"Of course!" They chorused, finishing their food and getting ready to take the cart of Maeum's pastries to the school. The sun was just barely starting to come up as they started on the walk over, Maru and Nabi holding the tow-bar as Dew bounced behind the cart to fend off stray Pokemon that couldn't resist the aroma. Delivery Pokemon flew overhead as they walked, sometimes a classmate would wave from their perch atop their ride-Pokemon, Maru and Nabi waving back.

Halfway to the school, however, Maru froze up, Nabi blinking at his terrified expression and looking around to see an Electrike digging about in the dirt ahead of them. The green and yellow dog-like Pokemon seemed to have not noticed them just yet, and Nabi stepped in front of Maru with a frown on her face. "M-M-Maybe...We can...s-sneak around i-it?" Maru's teeth were chattering, and his hand was around Nabi's shoulder. The sight of him cowering behind could have been found funny if one took in the fact that he was about three inches taller than her.

They were about to test that, when the Electryke perked its head and turned to see them. At first, the wild Pokemon seemed to want to flee, but then caught the scent of the rolls that they were transporting. The Electryke sniffed several times, before static started to flicker around it as it growled. "AIGO!" Maru ducked behind Nabi completely as Dew shot out from behind the cart and in front of her partner, the Brionne sitting up as far as her balancing tail could do.

"D-Don't come any closer!" Nabi ordered in a shaky voice. A wild Electric Type against her Water Type wasn't good.

The Electryke growled and the static grew more fierce, Dew yipping fearfully as she realized she wouldn't be able to do much. That, however, turned out to be an unnecessary worry, as Buddy shot out of Maru's hoodie, its arm slamming hard into the Electryke as soon as it lunged, sending the electric dog flying far.

"G-Good going, Buddy!" Maru cheered as the Mimikyu leapt back into his arm, nuzzling Maru happily as Dew applauded it.

The disguised Pokemon made a rumbling noise that meant it enjoyed the praise, and Buddy retreated back into Maru's hoodie to sleep as Maru and Nabi resumed their journey. Arriving at the school just as the sun's rays began to peek over the ocean, the four were greeted by Gasun who waved to them from the canteen building that served as the school's cafeteria. "Over here Nabichi, Maruchi. Ah~ Dewchi's looking well, I see." He singsonged as they towed the cart over.

"Here's the rolls for today, Gasun-Nim." Maru and Nabi bowed in unison, Mr.Mime waving to them as Xatu used Psychic to wheel the cart into the kitchen's back door. "And good morning on the first day of this semester!"

The janitor laughed calmly. "Hard to believe how time flies huh? Now remind this poor old man again, what year are you two now?"

"Maruchi and I are tenth year now, Gasun-Nim!" Nabi beamed as Dew hopped up into her arms. Maru flinched slightly when Dew's tail nearly touched him, but he relaxed as Nabi held the Brionne in front of her. "I can't wait to see our classmates for this year! Seonsaeng said it'd be a smaller group now that there's so many older Trainers who can help the teachers."

Gasun chuckled as Xatu flew back over to perch on his back. "I hope you both have as much fun as possible this year."

"Gasun-Nim, you say that EVERY year." Maru pointed out as Buddy peered out from behind his neck. The Mimikyu recognized the janitor and hopped out to greet him, Gasun laughing as Xatu jumped around to his other shoulder as Buddy nuzzled the human.

When Buddy returned to Maru, Gasun cleared his throat. "I say it because it's a blessing for you both."

"A blessing?" The two were immediately puzzled.

The janitor made a vague waving gesture. "Saying something like that is asking for the guardian spirits of the islands to bless you both. And especially for you, Maruchi~ Even with Buddychi and Dewchi, you still can't touch Pokemon other than your Mimikyu, can you?"

"-ULP!-" The boy dry-swallowed as Nabi patted his arm.

Gasun grinned, though, as Buddy nuzzled Maru. "Well, as long as you have everyone around you, you'll be fine I'm sure. You and Nabichi are strong kids, after all." He beamed as always as they shared a grin. "Ah, I do believe SaeHa's in his classroom right now. Why don't you take him a roll? I bet he was so busy readying class today he forgot breakfast."

"We will!" Nabi replied with a chirp, giggling as Maru nodded furiously. It was no secret that he adored their blond cranky teacher.

Selecting the crispiest roll, Maru wrapped it carefully and had Buddy guard the food with his life, the Mimikyu growling in memory of the Electryke. The two students and their partners trekked into the school, bidding a good morning to the teachers and assistants running about. Nabi stopped many a time to pet and hug the various Water Types that meandered the halls, Maru nervously shuffling around a stray Vaporeon's tail or a crab-Pokemon (TOO MANY!) that scuttled sideways between legs.

"Seonsaeng!"

The chorus made the teacher blink, SaeHa's gaze raising from his notebook to see Nabi and Maru in the doorway. "Ah, good morning." He said as Dew charged forward and jumped into his arms, the teacher laughing. "Goodness you're getting so big. I can see that your Trainer's treating you well."

"Of course!" Nabi giggled. "She's one of my best friends in the world!"

SaeHa nodded at her answer, blanching when Buddy hissed to get his attention, the Mimikyu's 'arm' holding out the roll. "...Good...to see...you too...Mimikyu." The Teacher spoke woodenly, though he perked upon smelling the roll and unwrapped it to take a bite as the Mimikyu settled back down in Maru's hoodie. "I see you've bonded even further with your partner too. Have you had any progress with the therapy Pokemon at Nabi's home?"

"Not really..." Maru rubbed his cheek as Nabi patted him. "Even with the really friendly ones, I just...l-lock up."

SaeHa reached over to pat Maru on the head. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get some progress this year. The other students should be arriving soon so why don't you settle in?"

"Over by the window, Maruchi!" Nabi's eyes sparkled as she pointed at the desks.

Maru, however, pointed at the back corner. "But Buddy likes it dark, remember?" Dew barked an agreement as Buddy peered out to nod as well.

"Compromise."

The students blinked at their teacher.

"It means to settle for something that'll make both parties happy. You can sit here in the middle one." SaeHa pointed at the desk right in front of him. Nabi and Maru sat, Dew jumping into her Trainer's lap as Buddy dozed off rather loudly. "Since there were so many of the last graduating students who decided to stay, this group will only be four students, you two and some newcomers who signed up for this year."

While Nabi perked upon hearing the news, Maru chose instead to sink down in his seat. New people always found ways to get off on the wrong foot with him because there apparently was something tempting about the phrase 'Pokemon-avoidance'. Usually Buddy wound up scaring his antagonists far away. Maru did hope that maybe, just maybe, this time it'd be different, and he might finally make some new friends. Nabi was great, after all, but she felt like family by now. So familiar, so calm and easy to predict. She was his safezone, and everyone was always telling him to venture outside the safezone.

"Hey, is this SaeHa-Seonsaeng's room?"

The deep voice jolted Maru from his thoughts, and he blinked several times as two guys walked in holding papers. Both were very tan skinned and were wearing matching outfits just like Nabi and Maru, though the boy with silver-blond hair in two low hanging pigtails and green eyes had grey and green and the darker haired boy with a high long ponytail and pink-red eyes had on black and white. They were also unmistakably twins.

"Haha! Look Lang! It looks like we're in a twin team-up!" The green-eyed one spoke with a cheery laugh.

Nabi blushed and shook her head as SaeHa sighed. "No, Shin Ho, Shin Lang, these two aren't twins like you. They're not even related. This is Ongeonhan Nabi and Kang Maru. They're going to be your classmates." Maru and Nabi waved their hands meekly in perfect unison.

"You sure?" Ho said with a raised eyebrow as SaeHa facepalmed.

Lang, meanwhile, sauntered over to the desk next to theirs and sat down, quite obviously staring at Maru as SaeHa cleared his throat to begin the introductions. "These two have been my students ever since they were children. If you run into any problems and I'm not around, you should go to them for help." The teacher told them as Ho joined his brother.

"Woah! You've got a Brionne?!" Ho nearly jumped over his twin as Dew peeked her nose up over the desk edge.

Nabi hugged her partner to her chest and kissed Dew on the forehead, her Brionne barking happily at the affection. "That-that's right!" The lone female Trainer in the group replied somewhat shyly. "She's been my partner ever since I was little and she was just a popplio."

"That's awesome!" Ho beamed. "I got Shade when I was a kid too! Same with Lang!"

Lang rolled his eyes. "You mean when Shade was forced to be your partner. How he has yet to kill you out of sheer frustration I'll never know."

"Oh? D-do you two...not get along?" Nabi replied, a bit concerned as Maru shifted closer to her.

Lang held up a finger, then used that digit to poke the red and white Pokeball attached to Ho's belt, his twin squawking as a light exploded out of it and reshaped into an owl-looking Pokemon with a sassy hairstyle and a bowtie made of leaves. The moment the bird-Pokemon opened its eyes, it looked around the room by tilting and twisting its head until it saw Ho who waved at it with a cheerful grin.

The Pokemon proceeded to peck the everloving hell out of Ho's cranium, causing him to yelp and flail about, running around the desks as his twin facepalmed.

"U-Uhm..." Nabi and Maru were both staring at this astonishing scene even as SaeHa wheezed uncontrollably in laughter at his desk, head buried in his arms. The blond boy was clinging to his sister-friend as he watched Ho trip and wind up hitting the floor, the Pokemon landing on his face in a none-too-polite way and perch there with a miffed look.

Lang nonchalantly pointed at them. "That is NORMAL for them."

"Ahem." SaeHa coughed, having been swatted by Bellflower, the blue Miltank going to grab the owl by the foot and scold it. "That's quite the temper for a Dartrix."

Maru blinked rapidly and looked at Nabi for info.

"Dartrix can throw sharp feathers called blade quills at its prey, and is really good at detecting others' presences. They also care a lot about their appearance and will refuse to listen to a trainer that doesn't groom it properly. Some also say they can be rather narcissistic." The girl stated as though she'd been reading right from the pokedex. A moment passed and, becoming aware of her rather wordy response, she blushed slightly. "S-S-So I've read..."

Ho laughed, kicking his feet. "You're such a smart girl! I'm glad we'll be classmates!"

"A-And...uhm...W-What's your partner?" Maru shyly asked Lang, whose lounging position had him staring at Maru like before.

Lang held up his Pokeball and allowed it to open on its own, a black and red cat Pokemon stretching leisurely before pouncing on him and licking his face, an action that Lang held utter dislike for as his expression showed. "This is Shadow."

"Heh, Torracats are known for being spoiled with the people they like." SaeHa commented.

Lang's expression was flat as Shadow then left his desk, hopping onto the teacher's desk where Shadow nuzzled and licked a surprised SaeHa's face, then to Nabi and Maru's desk, the Torracat perching against Dew to snuggle her as Maru vacated his seat and backed up several steps while his face lost color.

"Shadow loves anybody he meets." Lang told them, staring at Maru quizzically.

SaeHa was watching his student as well, Nabi happily cuddling Shadow as Dew barked and 'nommed' on Shadow's ear in a friendly manner, getting a kitty-kiss in return. As Shadow turned his attention to Maru, the Torracat prepared to leap on the clearly frightened student until Lang's arm suddenly barred the Pokemon's trajectory path and Shadow was swept against Lang's side instead. "Not a fan of Fire types?" The older-looking guy asked as Shadow kneaded his shirt.

"It might be for the best if the classmates for this year know about your condition." SaeHa said to Maru, the younger blond clamming up and shivering.

Nabi placed her hand on his arm, smiling at him reassuringly.

"Maru is unable to touch Pokemon, of any kind." SaeHa spoke once Maru had shut his eyes and nodded. "An incident occurred when he was young. Nabi has been attempting to help him with the assistance of her parent's therapy sessions, though it hasn't really made much progress..."

Maru huffed in an attempt at relaxing as Ho bolted off the floor. "What?! Really?! All kinds?!"

"Well...One kind is fine it seems..." SaeHa stared at Maru.

Lang blinked in unison with Ho. "One?"

"Buddy!" Nabi chirped cheerfully. "Buddy and Maruchi have been close friends since we were little!"

Maru's hoodie shifted, though the twins were more focused on Nabi's wording. "...'Maruchi'?" Lang stared at her, unable to understand the linguistic difference.

"Ah, right, you two have never even been on this island before. 'Chi' is a tag to words for little kids growing up here." SaeHa explained with his hand making slow gestures. "Mostly the little ones tag it onto each other's names."

Nabi politely raised her hand. "But Seonsaeng, Gasun-Nim uses 'chi' as well."

"That guy shouldn't be paid any mind." SaeHa's face twitched with agitation as he thought of the janitor.

Ho blinked and looked at his brother. "The janitor? Come to think of it, he was kinda...weird." Lang nodded as they both reflected on how Gasun had welcomed them so...cheerfully.

" _Hhhhhhhhhhhh_ -"

The twins abruptly clung to each other with mirrored shrieks as Buddy made himself known at last, the Mimikyu jumping out of Maru's hoodie to the desk. Shadow's hackles raised and he dove away, Shade also flitting away from Bellflower to hide behind Ho and Lang.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **WHATHEFUCK** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-_"

Maru beamed as he curled his arm, Buddy jumping to him to perch on his elbow. "This is Buddy!" The Mimikyu curled up to Maru's face and nuzzled him loving as its arm emerged and wrapped around the Trainer.

"That, dear Shin Twins, is a Mimikyu." SaeHa was reveling in seeing the fright on the newcomers and their rowdy Pokemon. The one good thing about Maru's 'Buddy' was that new faces didn't act up once they knew the gentle soul had a literal dragon guarding him. "And it happens to be very protective of Maru."

Nabi stood and reached over to pet Buddy as well, giggling as she and Dew were swept into the hug as well.

"M-M-Mimikyu?" Lang stuttered out, the twins still holding each other as their Pokemon hid behind them. "As in, that thing if you see, you die?"

SaeHa looked at the three encased in the Mimikyu's hold, and flatly resumed staring at the twins. "Well, Maru's had that one for about a decade or so. He ain't dead." Buddy released the hug and Dew barked, jumping around Nabi to slide over to Shadow and Shade, nosing them out of hiding and pushing them towards Buddy. The Mimikyu hissed and waved its hand at them.

"YIPE!" Ho gathered up the Pokemon and grabbed Maru and Nabi as well, backing the other two up behind him and Lang, who didn't show any hesitation at putting his arms around Maru in a 'protective' hold.

The Mimikyu stared at them as Nabi and Maru blinked in confusion, Buddy miming the act of pinching its 'brow' in agitation.

"Oh, this is gonna be _good_." SaeHa grinned evilly.


	3. Chapter 3

((I have too many side projects I've been working on. u-u; But here it is~! The next installment of Alola Buddy~! Don't forget to support the TAL webtoon on Naver~!))

* * *

 

"Woah, so...Literally?" Ho was gawking, though not in a mean way, at Maru as their Pokemon shared a bowl of fruit.

It was lunchtime, and SaeHa had gone to the cafeteria to eat, leaving the four to get acquainted in the classroom. While Maru had gotten a few rolls from the delivery they'd made, Nabi had thought ahead and showed off a large assortment of poffins, another baked good enjoyed by humans and Pokemon alike. "Literally." Maru confirmed as he nibbled on a sweet poffin, Nabi's fingers staining red from her super spicy one. "Even my own Mom's pokemon I can't feel anything but panic, and Cookie helped raise me."

"That's really sad!" Ho said, Lang biting his way through a couple of sour poffins. "But at least you have a partner Pokemon."

Buddy hissed at its mention, trying to covertly sneak a large slice of Watmel Berry under its rag. "And Nabichi." Maru added, nuzzling their heads together and laughing as she giggled. "She never gave up on me."

"I never give up on a friend!" She replied without hesitation.

Lang hummed as he finished chewing. "That's almost intolerably cute. You sure you're not twins?" He jumped as Buddy hissed from near their feet, scaling the table to seek refuge in Maru's hoodie.

"But look at Shade and Shadow, aren't they cute?" Ho held up his disgruntled Dartrix, the owl Pokemon turning its head around 180 to peck Ho in the cheek. "YEOW!" He yelped, Lang rolling his eyes and returning his gaze to Maru's flushed face, watching as the blond male nuzzled the Mimikyu's 'face' affectionately.

Maru allowed Buddy to fully bury himself in the hood, picking up a roll of gimbap from his lunch and offering it to his partner, who took it almost delicately in its claws. "It's not really whether it's cute or not. Buddy saved my life, so...he's special." He shrugged.

"We were both given our partners by our parents." Lang told them, glancing at Nabi. "How did you get yours?"

Nabi scooped up Dew, who barked and licked her face. "My aunty! She gave me Dew as a Popplio when she heard I was beginning classes here at the academy." She kissed her Brionne's nose, Dew bashfully yipping and hiding her face. "She looooves Maruchi. Even though he can't touch her, we all play together when we can."

"It's only Pokemon though, right?" Ho asked. Maru blinked and nodded, stiffening as the more hyper twin tried to immediately pounce upon the helpless blond, only for Lang to grab his hair with an agitated look. "I wanna hug hiiiiim! Can I hug cute Nabichi then?!" Ho whined as his locks were tugged upon by his brother. Shade only stared at the display while Shadow started pawing at his master meowing.

While Maru was thankful for the rescue, he still felt uneasy. "I-uh?" Nabi stuttered, briefly taken aback by Ho's actions and words. After a moment of hesitation however, she gave a timid shrug. "S-sure, I guess?" Lang stared at her long and hard until she gave a more confident nod, and he let go of Ho's shirt.

"Yay~! Lang never gives me hugs, so I get them from everyone else!" Ho said before wrapping around both Nabi and Dew. He smelled rather like the coconut lotion SaeHa sometimes used.

Nabi's cheeks reddened but she snuggled her head under Ho's, Dew barking and shoving her nose against Ho's face as she picked up the scent of the oh-so-nice teacher. "I don't give you hugs because you latch on like an Arbok and won't let go." Lang growled out as Shadow finished eating and jumped up onto the desk, purring and snuggled into his master's arm.

"Nabichi's so warrrrm~" Ho cooed. "You're like hugging a toasted marshmallow!"

Maru choked on his juice, trying to muffle his quacking giggles as Lang stared at him with a melty gaze and a slight smile.

"Getting along then?"

SaeHa had returned, Bellflower behind him rubbing its stomach with crumbs still on its face. Maru beamed as the teacher sat at his desk, Buddy shifting a bit. "We are! I think we will be good classmates, Seonsaeng!"

"That's good, because your first lesson will be today." SaeHa replied.

The four blinked in unison, Dew still nuzzling Ho's cheek with her nose. "What's that?" Maru piped up.

"A battle."

SaeHa smirked as he saw Ho and Lang looking about the field in awe, Nabi holding onto Maru in a full-body hug as he shuddered. The blond boy wasn't too keen on the battling fields, for good reason. "This is only one of the school's main battlefields, the only authorized areas for Pokemon battles. The battles will be one-on-one, to allow me to see the strengths of your bond as Trainers as well as your skills and how well you know your partners." The teacher told them. "The match-ups will be-"

"Ongeonhan Nabi versus Shin Ho."

Nabi looked to Ho and beamed. "Let's do our best then." He laughed in a good-natured way and nodded.

"Kang Maru versus Shin Lang."

The blond male squeaked and glanced at Lang, whose gaze was predatory. "G-Good luck to us b-both." Lang nodded without breaking his stare.

"Trainers, take your places."

Nabi stood at one end of the field, looking across to Ho, Shade perched on his shoulder. Dew similarly was pressed to Nabi's leg, excited to be in a real battle. "Good luck Nabichi~!" Ho called, waving his arm to her as a disgruntled Shade hooted at him.

"G-good luck to you too!" She called back, the Brionne giving a bark in agreement.

SaeHa smiled and raised his arm. "Trainers!" Nabi and Ho dropped into determined expressions. "Start!"

"Alright! Shade-" Ho started, only to yelp as the Dartrix dove from his shoulder, rushing towards Dew and dive-bombing her immediately.

He wasn't the only one startled by his Pokemon going rogue. "Dew, dodge!" Nabi called, the Brionne in question narrowly rolling out of harm's way. "Now-" The trainer hesitated for a moment, considering her options before deciding. "Use icy wind!"

"PRBRR?!" Shade squawked as the attack collided with him, knocking him backwards and freezing his wings, causing him to plummet to the ground. The ice broke off as he impacted, the Dartrix completely caught off-guard. "Prrrrr..." The owl Pokemon hooted in a daze as Ho gaped at his instant defeat.

SaeHa was shaking his head, an amused and wry smirk on his face. "Coulda figured...Dew is the victor of this round."

"Good try, Shade." Ho was ruffling his Pokemon's feathers back down, the Dartrix too tired and dazed to protest being hugged. "Nabichi's so good at battling! Are you aiming to be a battling master?"

Nabi scratched Dew behind the ears, the Brionne satisfied with its victory as well as the attention. "I-" She started, but paused. "I'm...not exactly sure what I want to be, t-to be honest. I think, wh-whatever I want to do, I want to help people and pokemon. Knowing how to battle just in case never hurts though, r-right?" Ho grinned and snapped his fingers into a thumbs up to her.

"Nabichi that was amazing!" Maru flailed his arms as they came off the field, squeaking as Dew barked and almost jumped on him. At the last moment Buddy caught the Brionne with both 'arms' and set her back in Nabi's hold, patting her in congratulations before the Mimikyu looked over at Lang. Shadow immediately mewed and scampered up to Buddy's claws, rubbing his back against them with a happy and quite loving expression.

SaeHa stared at the scene with a twitching smirk. "...Anyway...Maru, Lang, you're up. Take your places."

"I should get a prize if I win." Lang called teasingly as they stood on either side of the field. "I'll make it easy, just give me a hug. Unless you feel more daring."

Maru's face turned red and he stammered a laugh as SaeHa's gaze darkened, Bellflower grabbing his sleeve with a deadpan expression.

"Good luck Maruchi~!" Nabi called as Ho set the now recovered Shade up on his head, offering a treat to his partner who hooted and snatched up the little cookie. "Good luck, Langchi!"

As the fire-type Trainer recoiled and shuddered at the name, Maru secured Buddy's disguise, smiling as the Mimikyu looked up at him.

"Ready? Trainers." SaeHa called, both boys tensing into position. "Start!"

Lang held out his arm, hand in a claw position. "Shadow! Use Fury Swipe!" The Torracat yowled and lunged, his claws glowing brightly as he aimed for a hit on Buddy -

Who suddenly wasn't in front of Maru, but now bounding behind Shadow, to the Torracat's confusion. "NOOOOOOOO!" Lang shrieked as the Mimikyu's eyes glinted evilly and it whipped the wooden stick it held around and clobbered Shadow on the back of the head, sending the fire-type rolling across the field and straight into the fountain.

"So underhanded, but I approve." SaeHa was chuckling under his breath, coughing as Bellflower hit his knee with its elbow. "Ack! I-I mean, Buddy is the victor!"

Lang and Maru had run over to the fountain, the blond bouncing on his feet nervously as Lang fished out his partner and laid the Torracat on the ground. "C'mon Shadow, breathe, breathe!" After a moment the fire-type opened its eyes, and jumped into Lang's arms with a happy yowl. "Oh thank god he's too dumb to realize it hurt." Lang sighed in relief, Maru wibbling as Buddy bounded up to them. "You're fast! I didn't even see you dodge! You must go up against a lot of fast opponents, huh?" Lang tried to praise, only to clench his fist as Buddy ignored him outright and jumped into Maru's arms.

"Hmm, hmm." The teacher was nodding to himself. "Alright, over here everyone."

As they gathered in front of SaeHa, Maru glance more than once to Lang and Shadow, whom by now was purring as Lang scratched his back. "It's pretty clear to me now after watching these battles." The teacher's smile dropped. "All four of you are weak as trainers."

"Uh?!" Nabi's jaw dropped, as did the others.

SaeHa began to pace in front of them. "Nabi, you lack the authority in battle that's needed for a Pokemon's attack to confidently land a hit on your opponent. You must speak firmly, your voice is the tool to guiding your partner to a victory, or at the very least, countering your opponent successfully. I know you are incredibly smart, the top in my class last year, but you must be able to make decisions as quickly as your partner could if she were a wild Pokemon on her own."

"Y-Y-Yes Seonsaeng." Nabi squeaked, red with mortification at the soft-spoken scolding.

The teacher looked at Ho next. "You lack any bond with your partner, understand? Your Pokemon has no reason to listen to you if it can't trust you, and it certainly won't survive in battle if it calls all the wrong shots. You have to control your Pokemon and let him know that he can trust you know what you're doing."

"Ahhhhhh..." Ho whined, slumping.

SaeHa then skipped over Maru and glared at Lang. "Your Pokemon depends too much on you. While Shadow had a better behavior in battle than Shade he was clearly relying on your every word for any command he could follow, and because you weren't focusing on the fight Buddy was able to easily dodge and defeat your partner."

"Grr." Lang clenched his fist as he glared at the Mimikyu.

Buddy hissed in reply as SaeHa faced Maru at last. "You didn't even give Buddy a command, either. It's even worse than Ho and Shade, Maru, because you DO have a bond with your partner. Buddy SHOULD listen to you and wait for YOUR signal, but you have to take control away from him. What's going to happen if you're in a battle and Buddy doesn't know what to do against the opponent? Speak up, lead him, Maru." As the teacher turned away Maru's face had turned as red as Nabi's, both blonds wearing their emotions openly in the moment as their partners tried to assure them with nuzzling.

"However, don't be discouraged by this. I've told you all how you've failed, but as well, therein lies how you can succeed next time." SaeHa continued. "Being a Trainer is no different than simply having a Pokemon partner for other reasons." He turned back to look at Nabi. "For instance, Nabi, your parents both have many Pokemon don't they? Do you ever watch their interactions with their Pokemon? Would you say they're close with all the Pokemon they use for your family's patients?"

Nabi stiffened a bit upon being addressed. "O-of course!" She answered without hesitation, nodding quickly. "Y-yes to all of those."

"Once a Pokemon becomes partner to a human, they will need to depend on that person. They must trust your will and know that you will be able to fulfill their needs, whether in battle-" SaeHa looked at Lang, then Ho, "-Or anytime they will need you." He glanced from Nabi to Maru.

The four were downtrodden, but understood SaeHa's lesson and nodded in unison.

"Now, we'll switch battle partners, and this time, think carefully about what went wrong in the last two battles. Apply what I've told you."

As Nabi and Lang took their positions, Dew barked and waved at Shadow, the feline meowing and jumping about in frolic. _'This time, for sure!'_ Both Trainers clenched their fists, their partners sensing the shift in mood and taking their own positions, ready for battle. _'I'll get it right!'_ SaeHa raised his arm. "Trainers..." He glanced at both of them, seeing their resolves now hardened. "Start!"

"Shadow! Use Fury Swipe!" Lang ordered immediately, the Torracat yowling and lunging for Dew.

_'Fast!'_ Nabi jerked as soon as Lang spoke. "Dodge and use water gun!" Nabi immediately reacted in return. Her Brionne barked and did as such, leaping to the side and unleashing a swirling geyser at Shadow. While it directly nailed Shadow in the face, it only hit just as his paw made contact with the Brionne's flipper, causing them both to fly apart violently.

"Ah-" Lang jerked as his partner hit the ground, but Shadow rolled right back onto his feet and yowled. "Atta boy, Shadow!"

_'Think on your feet!'_ "Dew!" Nabi called to her partner with intent. The Brionne quickly got back up as well, awaiting her trainers next command while keeping an eye on her opponent. "Now! Use water gun again!"

"Shadow, dodge and use Double Kick!" Lang ordered in reply, Shadow charging as his back legs charged up.

It was a clear ending as the Pokemon unleashed their attacks. Dew did her best to let loose the torrent from her mouth, but Shadow's kick landed on her face, and there was a small explosion of steam as both Pokemon went flying once again with their attacks colliding. As the air cleared both were revealed to have been knocked out.

"Both Dew and Shadow are unable to battle." SaeHa's arm was in the air, but he looked pleased with the result. "Keep working at it and maybe next time the draw won't be a draw."

Nabi gently scooped Dew up and kissed her partner on the nose. "Good try, we'll get it next time." Dew barked and nuzzled her back.

"Geez..." Lang had Shadow in his arm scratching his head with an exasperated look. "I figured if you could handle me you could handle anything. But it looks like we've got a long way to go." He glanced to Maru, and clenched his fist. "Don't worry, someday you'll win me a kiss from Maru." Shadow was staring deadpan at his master, mewing with a dry tone.

SaeHa chuckled, shaking his head, and looked over to the other two students. "Alright, you two get-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The group jolted at the scream, Maru picking up the thrumming sound of a motorcycle's engine - no, several. Several motorbikes, getting louder and louder until the bikes and riders zoomed around the bend of the school building, several teens wearing black shorts and thank tops with skull insignia on them waving their fists as students ran from them.

"Dammit." SaeHa directed Bellflower in front of him. "Of course there'd be trouble during MY lesson."

Nabi dove behind Lang, holding onto his elbow as Maru hid behind Ho, Buddy hissing as the bikers started running circles around their little group of five. "Who're these clowns?" Lang asked, glowering as he moved to further shield the girl behind him.

"T-T-Team Sk-Sk-Skull." Nabi squeaked out.

Maru hugged Ho's arm tightly. "They-They terrorize all five of the islands. They like to cause chaos and steal Pokemon." Buddy again hissed from in Maru's hoodie, SaeHa moving close to his students and holding his arm in front of them as he watched the bikers come to a halt surrounding them.

"Well! Seonsaeng, looking good even after all these years huh?" One of the male bikers called out, the teacher's expression falling flat at the weak comment. "And who's that behind ya? Those itty bitty scaredycats?"

Maru began to tremble violently, his face pale as Ho turned to lightly hug him with one arm.

"Move on. You aren't bad kids, not if you leave now." SaeHa ordered, Bellflower mooing loudly. "You'll accomplish nothing doing this."

The sight of all eight bikers withdrawing Pokeballs had Maru choking on his breath and fleeing to hide behind SaeHa, clutching tightly at the teacher's shirt. Nabi winced and uneasily stepped out from behind Lang in response, her fists balled up as she eyed the one who had spoken. "Seonsaeng, you say that, but nobody else does, now do they?" The biker replied. "I remember your Miltank being extremely strong, so today I think we'll be adding it to our ranks."

"Heh." Bellflower bleated angrily and stomped its leg as SaeHa smirked. "You think you're capable of that?"

Maru's low whimper was like a whistle blowing at a sports event. The Pokeballs were thrown, a number of Zubats, Trubbish, and Corfish emerging to surround the teacher and his students. Lang gritted his teeth as Shadow yowled, Shade hooting angrily as it turned its head all the way around to glare at the bikers. "S-Seonsaeng..." Nabi stuttered out softly.

"Change in the lesson plan." The teacher replied, eyes locked with the leader. "We'll be getting these guys off school grounds."

Ho glared, Lang and his twin wearing the same serious expression. "Shadow-"

"Shade-"

They raised their arms in unison. "Get ready!"

"Shade! Use Razor Leaf! Please!" Ho begged, Shade scoffing but using the attack as the Corfish stampeded towards them.

Shadow growled at the Zubats squeaking. "Shadow, Ember, now!" Lang ordered, the Torracat's back lighting up as it unleashed a spiral of flames at the bat Pokemon.

"Dew! Icy wind!" Nabi directed. Dew obeyed with a bark, sending out a wave of frigid air that hit the Trubbish, slowing their advance.

SaeHa stood with Maru still clinging to him, the leader facing them with his arms crossed and a Mareanie standing in between them. The poison-water creature grumbled as it eyed them, giving a glower that immediately got SaeHa and Bellflower to flinch. "Look, I've known you since you were small. Where did it go, that child who was so happy and carefree and kind?" The teacher asked as he slid his leg back to further shield Maru.

"Cut the chitchat, Seonsaeng. Just hand over your Pokemon, and the shrimp's too." The leader pointed towards Maru.

SaHa's stare went placid. "His?" He glanced at Maru, then pointed at the child. "You want HIS Pokemon?"

"What, is your hearing finally going?! Get his Pokemon and hand 'em over!" The leader snapped, SaeHa's stare flattening even more as he reached around Maru and into his student's hood.

He flinched when he felt Buddy's feet bat at his palm, but SaeHa held his expression. "Okay but YA ASKED FOR IT!" The teacher launched the hissing Mimikyu with a perfect arc pitch, the leader and his Mareanie both screeching in terror as Buddy's gaze focused on them and it dove upon them with a horrifying bloodlust.

"S-Seonsaeng...Wasn't that m-mean?" Maru stuttered out as SaeHa patted his shoulder. "An-And I didn't g-give him an o-order either."

The teacher was still wearing a deadpan expression. "Let nature take its course."

"W-We did it!"

Nabi's joyous yell had them turning to see the bikers now tied up up thanks to Ho and Lang, Nabi and Dew holding a net over the Trubbish, Zubats, and Corfish. "I-It's a good thing I h-had these nets and rope in my pack!"

"Yeah uh, are you aware of there being a level of 'too prepared'?" Lang dryly questioned as he finished knotting the rope.

SaeHa chuckled, looking back once more to see Buddy had thoroughly pummeled the leader and his Mareanie, the Mimikyu hopping across the ground to jump into Maru's arms.

"Man, these guys were serious about this?" Ho questioned. "What'd you call them? Team Duskull?"

Immediately the bikers started rioting as he grinned. "Skull! Skull! We're Team SKULL!" Shade hooted peevishly and gave each one a peck on the head.

"They're a buncha renegades who like to start trouble across the islands. Even our tiny mass of land is infested with 'em." SaeHa informed the twins as Maru dialed the number for Officer Jenny. "Though really all they do is annoy people." He added on as Buddy jumped onto his shoulder and bumped the faux head of its disguise to his ear. "Yes yes, I'm sorry for throwing you. But you must've had fun going all out like that right?"

The Mimikyu hissed, its eyes shut with glee as Ho and Lang stared at it.

"Seonsaeng! Are we going to resume the battle?" Nabi asked with her hand raised. Dew barked from around her legs, the Brionne hugging her partner happily.

SaeHa shut his eyes and sighed. "Nah. That was a good enough assessment for the first day. We'll meet again tomorrow for another lesson." He waved to them before walking off to go and meet with the police, Bellflower dragging Team Skull along with the rope in a rather brutal manner.

"Well...Since that's over, I say we get to our own assignment." Lang then solidly placed his arm around Maru's shoulders. "Let's get to know each other better, maybe over a shared ice cream sundae?"

Buddy promptly shoved its 'hand' in Lang's face, glowering with an evil aura.

"I need to get more rope anyway." Nabi was digging in her pack. "Plus it'd be a good idea to stock up on supplies for four."

Ho gaped at her incredulously. "You don't intend to carry it all, right?! Supplies for four?! Lang and I can get bags too and we'll carry stuff for ourselves!" He told her.

"Really?" Her eyes were lit with delight. "I know the perfect store we can go to and get your bags!" She grabbed Ho's hands beaming brightly as Maru patted Lang's back while he sulked. "And then we can definitely go and get something to eat~!" Dew barked in glee, jumping up and wrapping her flippers around Nabi's neck to cling to her partner.

Buddy perked at the mention of food. "We can stop by the bakery to see Mom." Maru added on.

"Mm?!" Lang's eyes widened. _'Meeting the parents...already?!'_ Ho stared as his twin flustered by his own thoughts. "Is it too early for that? But if Maru says so..."

The green-eyed Trainer shrugged. "So hopeless..."

* * *

 

And for reference, here's the precious cinnamonroll not-sibs, Maru and Nabi~!

         

And their partners Buddy the Mimikyu and Dew the Brionne~!


	4. Chapter 4

((It's been a bit of rough sailing lately, but thank you for your continued interest in this story ^^ Remember to support the TAL webtoon on Naver~!))

* * *

"This town's so nice~ We didn't really get to explore it much." Ho commented as they strolled by the market.

Nabi and Maru had gotten snacks for the Pokemon, Buddy and Dew munching down berries as Shadow curled around Lang's neck, Shade perched on Ho's head. "Mom's bakery is up ahead. I work with her sometimes, it's a lot of fun!" Maru told them. "She has other people who work for her, but when I don't have school I go down to see her."

"I really like this one." Lang was telling Nabi, hugging his new bag to his chest. To his delight, not only had she located a near-raspberry pink shade, but it had orange flowers all over it, like a sign. "Thank you."

Ho's bag was similarly decorated, but with green all over and orange palm tree branches. "Something to eat sounds good right now~" Ho added, Shade gruffly hooting at him. "Battling made me hungry again! I'm a growing boy so I need to eat!" He argued with his partner, Maru giggling at their antics.

"No problem, i-it's fun to shop with other p-people." Nabi beamed, Dew barking and tumbling into a somersault happily.

A Slurpuff came running up to them, Maru bristling as Buddy calmly jumped from his shoulders into Cookie's grip. The sweet Pokemon snuggled the Mimikyu endearingly, yipping as she gave Buddy's face a kiss and let go of him to give Dew the same affection. "Hi Cookie! Is Mom on break?" Maru greeted after calming. The Slurpuff nodded happily, waving them to follow her.

"I've never seen one up close, she's so cute~!" Ho squeaked.

Maeum looked up from her tea as they entered the store, beaming as her son raced over to hug her. "Maruchi~! And Nabichi! It's good to see you, are lessons over for today?" Cookie went back behind the counter, the cashier smiling as he patted her on the head. "Oho? And who are these lads?"

"Shin Lang." The darker twin extended his hand towards Maeum, who shook his limb with a pleasant smile. "I'm very happy to meet you, Nuna."

Maeum started giggling, pink-cheeked at the obvious flattery. "Oh you~ How polite. But no, I am Maruchi's mother. Kang Maeum, it's so nice to see he's made more friends~" She beamed at them both as Ho introduced himself. "Why don't you sit for a while? It's been slow for a little so have a snack."

"Seonsaeng let us off early so we're getting to know each other." Nabi told her as Ho browsed the display case.

Maeum hummed. "Ahh, that reminds me, RinRin decided to stop by earlier. HaNaRin is one of the councilmembers who help everything here on the island run smoothly." She informed Ho and Lang. It didn't escape her notice that Lang was trying to sit very close to her son.

"Ooh~! This strawberry shortcake looks so good!" Ho hollered, drooling as his eyes sparkled at the cake.

He was handed a slice and he joined the others at the table. "Our bakery's stood here ever since I was a little girl." Maeum told them. "And when Maruchi was big enough he started helping me here as well. Nabichi likes to come in whenever I use the spicy berries for sweets."

"My parents like to come here to buy treats for the Therapy Pokemon." Nabi told the twins. "Maruchi knows all of 'em!"

Lang's attention had returned to Maru, whom was cutting open a Custap Berry to give the halves to Buddy. "Right, Seonsaeng said something about your fear of Pokemon, right?" He asked, Maru freezing as the Mimikyu on his shoulder slurped the insides of the Custap.

"Ah...It...happened a long time ago."

Maeum leaned in. "It was a mean prank, and it wound up with my sweet little Maruchi getting attacked by a Stufful. I was so worried, but thanks to SaeHa-Seonsaeng and Nabichi, he's getting better." She watched as Lang puffed up.

"Rest assured Lady Maeum, Maru won't be harmed while I'm around." Nabi started giggling as Ho rolled his eyes, Buddy hissing as Maru blinked in confusion. "By the way, who was behind this awful prank? Such a crime should be given justice." Maru nearly dropped his knife as he waved his hands.

Buddy snatched the utensil from his trainer's hand. "No no no! Nabichi yelled at him all that time ago! And he ran to death! It's been dealt with!"

"Oh yes, the school made sure it was dealt with. Principal Jack was furious, and SaeHa-Seonsaeng let Maruchi stay by his side the whole day." Maeum nodded. "Bless his soul."

The twins blinked in unison, something that fascinated Nabi. "Jack? I thought the principal was Yoong?" Ho voiced.

"Jack was the principal before Yoong-Nim." Maeum told them, her thumbs rubbing Buddy's 'cheeks' as the Mimikyu sat in her lap. "But there was a storm two years back. Bless his soul, Jack was the one who went out to the docks and made sure every last person and Pokemon was fished to safety, 'cept for the fish themselves. But they saw to him, they did." Maeum sighed, Buddy snuggling into her grasp comfortingly. "Bless his soul. May he watch over us from the waters."

Lang was downtrodden. "I'm sorry, Lady Maeum. I didn't mean to-"

"No need to be sorry!" She suddenly laughed. "He's a hero, he's OUR hero. Everyone knows. That statue at the docks, that's him. We pray every day that he's at peace knowing he saved a lot of lives that day."

Maru nodded. "Nabichi and I were inland at her house. Principal Jack was such a kind man though. He always helped everyone, students or otherwise." He pulled out a picture from one of the books in his backpack, showing the twins a photo of the staff from when Maru and Nabi had been kids. Jack was sitting at the forefront in a chair, the teachers all standing around him with Yoong holding the back of the chair.

"Oh! I nearly forgot!" Maeum suddenly perked up. "Cookie deary, can you go fetch little Buddy's gift? I found it today and just KNEW it was meant for him." Her last statement was towards Maru as her Pokemon wandered to the back.

The Slurpuff came back with a small bag, out of which Maeum extracted an orange bandanna. She wrapped it around Buddy's 'neck', making sure the wider part was out of the Mimikyu's actual eyes. "You see?" Maeum beamed as Buddy hopped onto the table, Maru's eyes shining as he saw the slightly darker pokeball shape on the bandanna.

"It's perfect, Mama." He smiled as Buddy jumped into his arms, letting him nuzzle its face.

Maeum smiled. "Ah, yes. What will you all be doing after this snack?" She asked as Ho finished off the SECOND cake slice he'd gone for, Shade angrily licking some cream that had been smeared on his beak.

"We were thinking of showing Ho and Lang around." Maru replied, Nabi currently chewing on a Liechi section with a content look on her face. "Maybe we'd go and see the docks?" He rubbed Buddy's face as the Mimikyu's raspy purr drifted out. "I think ChorangYi-Seonsaeng will be out there."

Ho blinked. "Ain't he the really tall guy?"

"He's really nice." Nabi managed to mutter after her morsel was devoured. "ChorangYi-Seonsaeng smiles and laughs a lot, and he always cheers people up if he sees that they're sad. Noah-Oppa, his son, is really nice too."

Maeum clapped suddenly, startling them all. "I thought I forgot something! Noahchi was here earlier! He said he wanted to see you both as soon as you could get to the Pokemon Center." Nabi and Maru perked in interest, the twins blinking and glancing at each other. "He said it was important."

* * *

"I actually forgot to check where the Pokemon Center was here." Ho commented as he and Lang followed the others towards the large building.

Maru was running behind Nabi as they passed by several wild Pokemon, Buddy atop his shoulder to watch for any sign of trouble. "The main Center is here at the edge of town. SaeHa-Seonsaeng works here, and so does Hyeong." Maru informed them as the doors slid open.

"Hello there my lovelies, and welcome to- Sunflower! Butterfly~!"

A beautifully tanned male with long chestnut hair tipped in raspberry pink was there to greet them, pink eyes delighted as he raced over to the group. He had on the male uniform and a pair of dark pink slippers on his feet. A pink-furred Lopunny was following him, and it curtsied to the group and caught Dew as she immediately launched herself like a torpedo, the rabbit Pokemon cuddling her and kissing her nose affectionately. "Hi Hyeong." Maru greeted as Noah squished him and Nabi in a bear hug.

"I was thinking ya would be too busy!" Noah squealed, pausing only when he saw the twins, Ho holding Lang back under the arms as Shadow's teeth latched into his master's shoe. "Oho?"

Nabi, once released, took Dew back from the Lopunny who clasped its hands together and bowed its head in greeting. "Tokkichi is so polite, Oppa." The Lopunny squeaked with a pleased look, bidding to Buddy to get the Mimikyu to hop down for a hug as well. "These are our new classmates for this year." She introduced as Lang finally calmed down though remained glaring at Noah.

"Shin Ho, and this is my brother, Shin Lang." The lighter of the twins reached forward for a handshake, only to get pulled into a tight hug.

Noah was grinning ear to ear. "Alola~! Welcome!" Shade, upset by his perch being yanked about, hooted angrily from Ho's head. "Ooh, a cute little Dartrix ya got there~ Such a pretty fella." Noah tickled under Shade's beak, the owl Pokemon melting into a puddle of feathers atop his master's head.

"What was it you needed to see us for, Oppa?" Nabi asked as Lang sidled in between her and Maru.

The nurse beamed as he left Shade dazed and content. "Ah right~ Grandpa sent me a message. Ya'll're on the same team then?" They nodded together and Noah clapped his hands. "Perfect! Then it's time I give you your Pokedex!"

"You're giving it to us?" Maru blinked as Noah chuckled, going over to his computer and typing something into it while Tokki retrieved a red device from the counter. Nabi took the device from her with a 'thank you', a larger than average Pokedex currently turned off. "It...doesn't seem to be working, Hyeong."

Noah giggled strangely. "Not yet~"

"What does that mea-YEEEEEEE!" Ho had started to ask, only to cut off in a shriek and cling to his brother as the building began to rumble and shudder with electricity.

The Pokemon were going crazy now, Dew barking in alarm while Buddy was hissing and trying to both bury himself in Maru's hoodie but also stay on Maru's shoulder protectively. Shade and Shadow were hooting and yowling respectively, the Pokemon all going silent as a Rotom emerged from a lamp, zigzagging through the air chirping loudly until it collided with the Pokedex Nabi held.

"...Uh...." The lone female uttered in a tiny voice.

Noah grinned as the Pokedex began to beep, and the Rotom's face appeared in the screen. "Meet your next partner, guys. Yo, Rotom!" The Pokedex began to float and turned towards him. "I'm the guy who called you here. Yumanghan Noah, understand?"

"Beepbeep, Yes! Hello Yumanghan Noah-Nim!"

The squad gaped in unison. "IT TALKED?!" Lang yelped.

"Uh-huh~" Noah grinned. "Rotom~ Your job while you occupy that Pokedex is to help these guys, got it?" He pointed at the young Trainers, Rotom turning around to investigate. "Introduce yourselves, guys!"

Several beeps, and suddenly Rotom was up close with Nabi, and a clicking noise announced it had taken her picture. "U-Uh-Uh, I'm Ongeonhan Nabi!" Dew hopped into her arms to soothe her, Rotom taking a picture of the Brionne as well. "A-And this is Princess Dew Seabreeze!"

"Beepbeep, hello Ongeonhan Nabi-Nim, hello Princess Dew Seabreeze-Nim." The Pokemon-Pokedex combination replied.

Maru froze up as soon as the Rotom approached him, but thankfully the Pokemon-Pokedex stayed a foot away to take his picture, though Buddy hissing at it might've also been cause. "Kang...Maru..." Buddy's fake head pushed through his hair, the Mimikyu staring at the Rotom with distrust. "This...is...Buddy..."

"Beepbeep, hello Kang Maru-Nim, hello Buddy-Nim." The Rotom replied once more, polite in tone despite its face being apprehensive at Buddy's aggressiveness.

The twins were staring as the Pokemon-Pokedex took their pictures, both together, then separate, then of their own partners. "And the green-eyed baby boy is Shin Ho, got it?" Noah introduced as they eyed the Rotom waspishly. "The other baby is Shin Lang. Ho's partner, the Dartrix, is Shade, and Lang's Torracat goes by Shadow."

"Beepbeep, hello Shin Ho-Nim, hello Shin Lang-Nim, hello Shade-Nim, hello Shadow-Nim." The Rotom bounced happily now that it had all of their pictures. "You make call me Rotom Pokedex version."

The faces the twins were making in unison pinched even more. "That's way too much. We'll call you 'Dexchi'." Ho said waving his hand.

"BEEPBEEP?!" The Rotom's screen displayed an exclamation and question mark duo.

Nabi beamed. "Yeah! Dexchi is a cute name! Rotom, we can call you that right? Since you'll be our partner." The Rotom turned to face her then looked around as the other Pokemon chorused their agreement to the name. The casing somehow grew two arms that resembled a normal Rotom's wings.

"Beepbeep. Very well! Yes! Beepbeep, then I'll be called Dexchi from now on, beepbeep!" It saluted them with a smile.

Noah chuckled." Good, good~ Rotom are incredibly smart and even better at gathering data when they're in machines. Dexchi, your job will be helping these four to become good Trainers, and studying the Pokemon everywhere in Alola." He waved his finger teasingly at the floating device. "So make sure you do a thorough job! It's your responsibility to make these four extra knowledgeable!"

"Beepbeep, yes!" The Rotom saluted him, turning towards the group and gliding over to Nabi. "What will be today's objective then!"

Maru perked at last. "We were going to show Ho and Lang the docks!"

"Ahh~ Okay, Dexchi!" Noah held up his finger. "Get your pre-downloaded map of Seoul open."

The Rotom beeped as it did just that, showing a holographic display of the island.

"Be careful about the docks. We get the occasional Sharpedo out there, but Wailmers can get curious and bump into the ships. Also, Mareanie flocks like to cling to the timber looking for Corsola branches the fishermen sometimes drop." Noah advised them all.

Aside the map, Dexchi brought up images of each Pokemon mentioned. "Sharpedo, the Brutal Pokemon. Its fangs rip through sheet iron. It swims at 75 mph and is known as 'The Bully of the Sea'." The picture of the shark enthralled the group, and their awe grew as it changed to a large, blue, balloon-like being. "Wailmer, the Ball Whale Pokemon. It swims along with its mouth open and swallows down seawater along with its food. It sprays excess water out of its nostrils to startle people."

Maru flinched at that, shivering as another image popped up of a blue and purple tentacled creature.

"Mareanie, the Brutal Star Pokemon. They eat Corsola branches, so Mareanie are hated by craftsmen who work with Corsola branches that have naturally fallen off." The final image was of the pink and white bean creature Maru and Nabi knew too well. "Corsola, the Coral Pokemon. Pursued by Mareanie for the branches on its head, this Pokémon will sometimes snap its own branches off as a diversion while it escapes. The pink of Corsola that live in Alola is deep and vibrant, thanks to seas filled with nutrition." Dexchi finished by turning off all the projections. "Beepbeep! Fascinating!"

Noah pointed down at his partner. "And this is Tokki, Dexchi. He helps me fix up other Pokemon. If you ever feel off just come here and we'll fix you up." Tokki curtsied as Dexchi took his picture.

"THAT'S A MALE?!" Ho gawked, Lang calmly sinking his fist onto his twin's head, Shade on Noah's shoulder to get more scratches.

The nurse snorted as the Lopunny made a laughing pose and chirped. "Yes, Tokki's a hundred percent male. He's my beautiful pretty boy and he makes everyone who comes here feel safe."

"Beepbeep, I see!" Dexchi saluted Tokki, beeping loudly as it was hugged to the Lopunny's chest, Tokki laughing as soon as he let go and the Pokemon-Pokedex floundered about in a dizzy way. "Lopunny, the Rabbit Pokemon. It regrows its coat twice a year. Mufflers and hats made from its fur are really warm. It’s notably wary and has a dislike of fighting, but at the same time, it can deliver powerful kicks with its lithe legs." Dexchi righted itself in the air. "Lopunny Tokki has unlimited affection, beepbeep."

Noah picked his partner up and smothered Tokki in kisses, the Lopunny squealing and kicking in joy. "Well, my Tokki was raised with love and affection to spare! So of course, he has plenty to spare as well~"

"Tokkichi helped with Maruchi's therapy lessons." Nabi informed them as Dew barked, trying to join the cuddling. "He helped Maruchi become a little less afraid of pink colored Pokemon." Maru nodded as Tokki was let down and the Lopunny danced about near him. "Oppa and Seonsaeng both work here, but Seonsaeng would go to teach more so Oppa took over as the head nurse under Nurse Joy."

Shadow was mewing as Tokki scratched his back, the Torracat curling around the Lopunny adoringly.

* * *

"Now, be careful around the docks you four." Choi cautioned as he secured the lifejacket on Maru, Lang growling from nearby as Nabi helped Ho with his buckles. "Even if you aren't near the water it can be dangerous because of the wild Pokemon."

Maru nodded once his vest was secured. Buddy and the other Pokemon had gotten mini-lifejackets of their own, Shade hooting angrily as he was basically a bird-in-a-blanket that Dew, Water Type that she was, was free to bat around with her nose. As she balanced her new comrade like a ball, Nabi put her hand over her eyes to shield her sight from the sun, staring out at the sailboats going by. "The Ride Pokemon must be further out."

"Ride Pokemon? Oh, yeah!" Ho bounced on his heels. "I heard about that! Can we find some to ride then?!"

A few minutes after the question, they were in pairs on the backs of two Lapris, Lang clinging to Maru's middle and enjoying every second of it as Nabi tried to keep Ho from falling off theirs.

"It's so nice~" Lang churred as he nuzzled Maru's shoulder, Shadow and Buddy eyeing him flatly as the blond male laughed sheepishly.

Shade was flying overhead, hooting happily as he soared with the breeze. From their current position they could easily see the other four islands, small dots on the horizon. "Melemele, Akala, Ula'Ula, and Poni are the main islands of the Alola Region." Nabi recited as though reading from her book, Dexchi hovering at her back. "Though Seoul is large enough it has differing climate regions, we're still a little too small to contest as the fifth main island."

"Beepbeep! Ongeonhan Nabi-Nim is quite knowledgeable." The Rotom remarked at her in awe.

Nabi blushed as Dexchi floated back down to her lap. "We-well, I try my best."

"So you guys knew that Jack guy right?" Ho spoke up after tiring of nearly falling off. "Was he a Trainer too? What were his Pokemon like?"

The lone female blinked widely and put a finger to her chin in thought. "The only Pokemon I knew Principal Jack to have...Hmm, it looked like a meteor."

"Eh?"

She pulled out her books from her bag and searched through them to find a picture of Jack by himself, and indeed, on his lap seemed to be a rock that looked like a star. "It never really did much besides hover near him, so I can't say I ever saw him use it."

"Beepbeep!" Dexchi scanned the photo and an image popped up on its screen. "Minior, the Meteor Pokemon. It lives in the ozone layer, where it becomes food for stronger Pokémon. When it tries to run away, it falls to the ground.Although its outer shell is uncommonly durable, the shock of falling to the ground smashes the shell to smithereens."

Ho peered around Nabi by putting his chin on her shoulder. "Woahhhhh he had an actual STAR for a Pokemon?!"

"Yeah! Minior is the school mascot, to give respect to Principal Jack." Maru told them as their Lapris drifted closer to nuzzle its kin. Buddy took this chance to hop over to Nabi, almost slipping as Dew launched out of the water and was bounced by the larger Water Types in play.

Ho luckily grabbed onto the Mimikyu's vest, which hilariously had been positioned for Buddy's actual eyes to see.

"There's another school on Melemele Island, but Principal Jack didn't want to force the children to need ride Pokemon to go to school everyday." Maru picked up from where Nabi had left off about the islands. "Sometimes Hyeong goes over there to help the other Pokemon Centers."

He then shrieked in fear as a green and black fish suddenly jumped out of the water and towards them. It bore a blue striped pattern, and a splashing noise on Nabi and Ho's side revealed a red striped version. However Lang stood up and held up his fists, which the Pokemon both collided with, fainting instantly and falling harmlessly back into the water as he sat back down to cuddle a shaking Maru. "What was that?!" Ho yelped, clutching his chest and Nabi's arm.

"Beepbeep! I can answer that!" Dexchi spoke up, having taken a picture of the floating unconscious fish. "Basculin, the Hostile Pokemon. Red and blue Basculin get along so poorly, they’ll start fighting instantly. Savage, violent Pokémon, red and blue Basculin are always fighting each other over territory."

Lang stared as Maru clung to Buddy, who'd hopped back over. "Jeez."

"They are also remarkably tasty." Dexchi suddenly added in, Ho and Lang paling as Nabi stared at the Pokemon still floating between the Lapris. "That's what the information says beepbeep! Rotom don't even eat! We're made of energy beepbeep!"

Ho looked over to his brother. "Can't believe you just punched fish."

"They ran into my fists, it was their own fault." Lang retorted as he rubbed Maru's back, looking beyond pleased that the blond was in his lap now. "But I think that's a sign we should head back."

Maru and Nabi both nodded in agreement, Buddy hissing and trying to shove Lang off his master as the Lapris turned around.


End file.
